High School Romance
by Kyuminjoong
Summary: Chapter 5: Before The Dawn. / The darkest time, a few moments just before sunrise./ Gengkyu, Wonkyu, Hanchul, Eunhae/ RnR? Hhe
1. Meet The Cute Boy

Title: High School Romance

Author: Kyuminjoong

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng/Hankyung, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Shim Changmin (numpang lewat XD), Kim Kibum (yang ini baru disebut namanya doang malah)

Disclaimer: I only own the story

Warning: Shou-ai

.

.

Chapter 1: Meet the cute boy.

_Sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja mengantarkan pada sebuah takdir baru yang rumit._

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Pukul 07.30, masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi dan gerbang sekolah yang megah itu pun akan tertutup. Para _namja_ berseragam _dark_ _blue_ dengan _badge_ bergambar koin emas kuno dan sebait kata 'Midas' yang terukir indah berjalan santai menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Begitu pun Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju kelas sambil membaca sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal dengan sepasang _headphone_ tersangkut di telinganya.

"Yo! Kyuhyun-ah!" Seseorang menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lumayan keras dan membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada orang itu—yang tak lain adalah Donghae.

"Aish. Ikan jelek! Kau mau membuatku jantungan?" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal.

Donghae memasang wajah tanpa dosanya dan tertawa kecil seolah tak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. "Hehe. _Mianhae_. Kau serius sekali, lagu apa yang kau dengarkan?"

Tanpa permisi Donghae mengambil alih headphone Kyuhyun dan memakainya. "Hya!" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus berteriak, kenapa dia bisa punya teman yang sangat _annoying_ seperti Donghae?

"Eoh? Ini lagu klasik? _Aish_. Seleramu seperti kakek-kakek!" Donghae segera melepas _headphone_ yang dipakainya dan mengembalikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kalau ini komik, maka pasti akan muncul empat sudut siku-siku di dahi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae geram, kemudian berteriak dengan tangan mengacung ke atas—memegang buku tebalnya.

"Ikan jelek berisiiik!" Dan tanpa belas kasihan Kyuhyun melempar buku itu ke arah Donghae yang kini sudah berjalan di depannya. Sayangnya Donghae sadar dia dalam bahaya dan cepat menghindar. Tepat waktu. Maka buku itu pun mendarat di kepala orang lain.

"Aw!" _Namja_ kurang beruntung itu meringis kecil sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Glek

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, kemudian menghampiri Donghae. "_Aish_. Ikan jelek! Kau lihat itu, gara-gara kau aku jadi melukai seseorang! Pokoknya kalau dia marah kau harus— Eoh? Kemana perginya ikan itu?"

Kyuhyun tak sadar bahwa Donghae sudah tak ada di sampingnya lagi, dia kabur. Mudah saja, karena Kyuhyun sibuk mengomel dengan mata tertuju pada korban buku terbangnya hingga tak memperhatikan Donghae yang mulai mengambil langkah seribu.

Maka dengan sedikit takut dan ragu Kyuhyun terpaksa menghampiri korbannya seorang diri. "Eng.._c-chogi..mianhaeyo_."

Suara Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ yang tadi terfokus pada kepalanya mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu terdiam seolah waktu di sekitarnya berhenti berputar.

"Aku tidak sengaja melemparmu dengan buku itu. Tadinya aku ingin melempar itu ke temanku, tapi dia menghindar, jadi..." Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan tapi _namja_ itu memotong.

"Ah, _gwaencahana_."

"_Ne_?" Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada bingung, mata bonekanya yang hitam kelam membulat dengan lucunya.

"Eng? Ku bilang tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak marah?" Kali ini Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"_Ani_."

Seketika senyuman manis yang lebar mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu bagus! Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, _ne_? Aku pergi dulu, dah!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya sebentar sebelum kemudian berlari meninggalkan _namja_ itu.

Dan _namja_ itu hanya bisa memandangi Kyuhyun sampai sosoknya menghilang di balik tikungan di ujung koridor.

"_Namja_ yang manis."

**[XI-1, Classroom]**

"Lee Donghae!" Sebuah teriakan bergema ke setiap sudut ruang kelas yang ramai itu. Para siswa yang kebetulan ada di sana seketika menghentikan aktivitas mereka hanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang berteriak sekencang itu pagi-pagi begini. Dan dia Kyuhyun.

Begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di pintu dengan wajah garangnya, Donghae meneguk lidahnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Lalu segera berlari untuk bersembunyi di balik punggung Eunhyuk.

"Huwaaa! Hyukie! Lindungi aku dari setan yang sedang mengamuk itu!"

"Eh? Ada apa?" Eunhyuk yang tidak tahu apa-apa jelas jadi bingung, juga pusing—apalagi saat Kyuhyun dan Donghae mulai berlari memutarinya.

"Hya! Berani-beraninya kau kabur dan meninggalkanku dengan masalah yang kau buat! Dasar ikan jelek! Kemari kau! Monyet kerempeng, cepat minggir!"

JDUG

Eunhyuk merasa sebuah batu besar menghantamnya. Yang bertengkar kan Donghae dan Kyuhyun, kenapa dia juga harus kena semprot? Monyet kerempeng? Lihatlah betapa sopannya Kyuhyun pada _Hyung_-nya.

"_Mwo_? Monyet kerempeng? _Aish_. Dasar setan kecil. Kau—"

"Aduuuuh~ kalian ini kenapa berisik sekali sih?" Suara lainnya terdengar menginterupsi pertengkaran tiga _namja_ tadi. Ya, itu bukan suara Kyuhyun, Donghae, atau pun Eunhyuk, tapi itu suara Changmin—makhluk yang satu spesies dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ngantuk! Mau tidur! Diam atau ku plester mulut kalian satu per satu." Ujar Changmin lagi, dengan nada mengancam. Donghae dan Eunhyuk terdiam seketika sambil menatap horor pada Changmin. 'Hii~ setan yang satu lagi ngamuk', begitu pikir mereka.

Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun, mungkin karena mereka satu spesies.

"Changmin bodoh! Kau membentakku? Kau kira aku takut padamu? Dasar tiang listrik. Lagipula untuk apa kau tidur hah? Sebentar lagi masuk _pabo_!" bentak Kyuhyun.

'Sekarang malah kedua setan ini yang perang. Bisa-bisa kupingku panas mendengarkan ocehan mereka.' Begitulah kira-kira apa yang ada dipikiran Donghae dan Eunhyuk—juga anak-anak malang lain yang terjebak di kelas bersama dua setan cilik tadi.

Kriiiiiiing~

Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Donghae tertawa gembira.

"Hei, kau dengar itu? Sudah masuk! Kyuhyun-ah, Changmin-ah, sudah masuk! Lebih baik kalian segera berhenti bertengkar sebelum _seonsang_ masuk dan menghukum kalian karena berisik." Ujarnya dengan semangat. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut, karena biar bagaimana pun dia itu termasuk siswa teladan. Karena merasa lawannya sudah menyerah maka Changmin kembali ke tempat duduk dan tidur dengan tenang. =,=

Tak lama, seorang _namja_ paruh baya dengan kaca mata tebal tersangkut di hidungnya dan rambut yang tertata rapi juga licin memasuki ruang kelas.

"Selamat pagi." Suaranya yang berat menggema di ruang kelas yang sunyi.

"PAGIII~"

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru, namanya Choi Siwon. Dia anak dari pemilik sekolah ini, bersikap baiklah padanya." Mendengar ucapan sang guru sebagian besar murid mulai berbisik tentang murid baru yang akan mausk ke kelas mereka.

"Siwon-_ssi_, kau bisa masuk sekarang." Seonsang kembali bicara dan mempersilahkan seseorang di balik pintu untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Kemudian seorang _namja_ berbadan tinggi dan tegap juga berwajah tampan memasuki kelas. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya melihat siapa _namja_ yang baru saja memasuki kelas itu. Itu _namja_ yang tadi dia lempar dengan buku. Buku? Eh! Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya tadi Kyuhyun lupa meminta kembali bukunya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri." _Seonsang_ memberi perintah.

"_Annyeonghaseo_, Choi Siwon imnida. Aku pindahan dari Amerika."

Namja itu memperkenalkan diri dan tersenyum ramah, memunculkan sepasang lesung pipi di wajah tampannya.

"Ya, cukup perkenalannya? Kalau begitu silahkan duduk, kau bisa duduk dimana pun yang kau mau."

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, dan saat itulah dia menangkap sosok Kyuhyun—yang sedang memperhatikannya.

**SIWON'S POV**

Eoh? _Namja_ itu? Dia _namja_ yang tadi, kan? Jadi aku sekelas dengannya? Ah, ini bagus sekali. Aku menghampiri bangku _namja_ itu dengan riang, ku pasang senyum terbaikku agar terlihat seramah mungkin.

_Namja_ itu terus menundukkan kepalanya dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan bukunya. Apa dia takut padaku?

"_Annyeong_. Kau _namja_ yang tadi, kan? Ini, kau lupa membawa bukumu." Aku menyapa _namja_ itu setelah mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

"Ah, _ne. Gomawo_." _Namja_ itu mengambil bukunya dan kembali sibuk dengan buku lain di mejanya.

"Hei, aku belum tahu namamu." Aku masih berusaha memulai percakapan.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_."

"Kyuhyun? Nama yang manis, sama seperti pemiliknya."

Aku hanya bermaksud menggodanya sedikit, tapi tak ku sangka wajahnya langsung memerah. _Aigoo~ neomu gyeopta_.

Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan percakapan kami dan beralih pada bukunya. Kenapa susah sekali mendekatinya?

"_Wae_? Kau masih memikirkan yang tadi?" Aku berusaha menebak kenapa Kyuhyun mengindari tatapan mataku.

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya lalu tersenyum canggung padaku. "Sebenarnya...iya. _Mianhae_, aku tidak tahu kalau kau anak pemilik sekolah ini. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, memangnya kenapa kalau aku anak pemilik sekolah ini? Bersikaplah biasa saja, aku tidak suka orang memandangku beda hanya karena ayahku."

Kyuhyun membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk mengerti. "_Araseo_."

Aku kembali tersenyum padanya dan kali ini dia membalas senyumku dengan senyum manisnya. Kenapa anak ini begitu menggemaskan?

**AUTHOR'S POV**

""Hei, coba lihat itu. Sikap Kyuhyun pada anak baru itu, kenapa dia bisa jadi sejinak itu? Ku kira hanya Hankyung _Hyung_ yang bisa membuatnya begitu." Donghae yang duduk di pojok belakang kelas berbisik pada Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang duduk dua bangku di depannya.

"_Ne_. Anak baru itu hebat juga. Mungkin dia juga bisa menjinakkan setan yang satu lagi, dengan begitu kelas kita akan damai. Haa~ pasti menyenangkan bisa terbebas dari kejahilan setan-setan cilik itu.'' Ujar Eunhyuk, Donghae mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Eunhyuk.

"_Ne_, kau benar. Aku juga berharap begitu."

"Apa yang kau harapkan, hmm?" Suara yang terdengar berat menyapa Donghae, Donghae segera menoleh dan mendapati gurunya sudah berada di hadapannya.

"_S-seonsang_?" Wajah Donghae dan Eunhyuk memucat seketika.

"Lee Donghae! Lee Hyukjae! Perhatikan pelajaran atau aku akan mengirim kalian ke lapangan!" Guru itu berteriak dengan suaranya yang berat dan menggema ke seluruh kelas.

"_Ne_ _seonsang! Mianhae_."

**[XII-3, Classroom, Break Time]**

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, sebagian besar siswa sudah meninggalkan kelas dengan terburu-buru. Mungkin sudah terlalu lapar dan ingin makan.

"Hankyungie, ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar~" Heechul merengek manja pada Hankyung. Sebenarnya ini hal yang sudah biasa, Heechul memang cukup sering memeluk Hankyung atau mengait tangannya. Dan Hankyung juga tidak keberatan, itu karena dia merasa nyaman dengan Heechul. Lagipula Heechul itu kan sahabatnya.

"_Araseo_. Eng...tapi kita ke kelas Kyuhyun dulu, _ne_?"

"Huh. Untuk apa menemuinya di kelas terus? Dia kan juga tahu jalan ke kantin." Ujar Heechul dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku kan _namjachingu_nya, bukannya wajar kalau aku melakukannya?"

"Terserah kau sajalah." Setelah itu Heechul mendahului Hankyung keluar dari kelas mereka.

**[XI-1, Classroom]**

Karena bel istirahat baru saja brebunyi, maka Donghae berniat mengajak Kyuhyun ke kantin seperti biasa. Donghae menghampiri tempat duduk Kyuhyun lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Kyuhyun-ah, ayo—"

Belum selesai Donghae bicara, Siwon lebih dulu memotong ucapannya dan membuat perhatian Kyuhyun beralih padanya. "Kyuhyun-ah, bisa antar aku ke kantin? Aku belum tahu tempatnya."

Kyuhyun tanpa ragu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian menoleh pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya untuk bilang, "_Fishy_ _Hyung_ dan _monkey_ _Hyung_, aku pergi dulu, _ne_? _Bye_ _bye_!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa melihat keduanya meninggalkan kelas dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Apa-apaan itu? Baru kenal kenapa sudah sedekat itu? Kalau Hankyung _Hyung_ sampai melihatnya dia pasti cemburu." Ujar Eunhyyuk.

"Melihat apa?"

"Huwaaa!" Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae terlonjak kaget saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggung mereka. Eunhyuk pun menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat dan menemukan Heechul.

"Heechul _Hyung_? Kenapa muncul tiba-tiba?" ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada protes.

"Oh, maaf." Heechul hanya membalas dengan nada tak peduli. Itu sudah biasa.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Hankyung bertanya pada Donghae.

"Dia sudah pergi dengan Siwon."

Hankyung mengernyit bingung mendengar jawaban Donghae. Siwon? Sepertinya dia belum pernah dengar nama itu. "Siwon? Siapa dia?"'

"Dia anak baru di kelas ini." Itu Eunhyuk yang menjawab.

"Kau tenang saja _Hyung_, Kyuhyun hanya mengantarnya ke kantin karena anak itu belum tahu dimana letaknya." Ujar Donghae, maksudnya sih supaya Hankyung tidak cemburu.

"Tidak masalah. Aku dan Heenim juga mau ke sana, kalian mau ikut?" Dan ternyata Hankyung memang tak terlihat cemburu sama sekali.

"Mau~" Donghae menjawab riang persis bocah yang diberi permen.

**[Cafetaria]**

"Nah, ini dia kantinnya." Ujar Kyuhyun ketika dia dan Siwon sampai di satu-satunya kantin di Midas High School. Kantin yang sebenarnya sangat besar tapi selalu tampak sempit karena dipenuhi makhluk-makhluk kelaparan tiap jam istirahat. Tempat ini bahkan lebih mirip restoran dari pada kantin. Disini para murid hanya perlu memesan makanan dari meja mereka dan pelayan yang akan membawakannya.

"Sudah ramai sekali, kira-kira ada tempat duduk yang masih kosong tidak ya?" Kyuhyun bergumam lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kantin mencari bangku kosong. Dan matanya berbinar senang saat dilihatnya sebuah meja kosong dengan enam bangku kosong di sekelilingnya.

"Ah, itu dia. Sepertinya di pojok sana masih kosong. _Kajja Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon dan langsung berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan. Padahal saat itu seseorang sedang melintas dengan semangkuk sup panas di nampan.

"Awas!"

Siwon yang melihat itu dengan cepat menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya tubuh Kyuhyun ikut tertarik ke arahnya. Berkat itu, Kyuhyun memang tak jadi tersiram sup panas. Orang yang membawa sup itu—yang sepertinya adalah seorang pelayan—menunduk meminta maaf pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Tapi sepertinya baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka hingga tak mengacuhkan pelayan tadi. Kyuhyun terpaku pada wajah yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat dan kencang bahkan rasanya seperti akan meledak. Itu semua karena sekarang tubuhnya sedang berada dalam pelukan Siwon, tangan kekar Siwon masih melingkar di pinggangnya sementara tangannya sendiri menempel di dada bidang milik Siwon.

Hal yang tak jauh berbeda juga terjadi pada Siwon. Dunianya berhenti karena dia begitu terpesona pada wajah Kyuhyun yang kini begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan berada sedekat itu dengan Kyuhyun tak disangka benar-benar menguji imannya. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja mata Kyuhyun yang bulat dan lucu itu, juga bulu matanya yang panjang dan bibirnya yang berwarna _pink_, tidakkah itu begitu menggoda?

"Eng...kalian sedang apa?" Dan sepenggal suara itu pun menarik keduanya kembali ke alam nyata. Siwon melepas pelukannya dengan gugup sementara Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan badannya dan menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hya, setan cilik, kenapa kau berpelukan di sini? Kau tidak malu dilihat orang banyak? Dan lagi, kau kan sudah punya _namjachingu_, kenapa sembarangan memeluk orang lain?" Heechul mengomel pada Kyuhyun.

"T-tadi itu bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan kok." Kyuhyun berusaha membela diri. Tapi Kyuhyun sedikit gugup karena sekarang dia merasa Heechul, Hankyung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk melihatnya seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri.

Sementara itu Siwon lagi-lagi masuk ke dunianya sendiri. '_Namjachingu_? Jadi Kyuhyun sudah punya _namjachingu_? Siapa? Apa _namja_ berwajah cantik ini?' pikir Siwon.

"Tadi aku tidak hati-hati dan hampir tersiram sup panas, Siwon _Hyung_ hanya mencoba menolongku. Apa kau marah _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun memberanikan diri bertanya pada Hankyung. Hankyung tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengerti, aku tidak marah kok."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik napas lega, syukurlah Hankyung bukan orang yang pencemburu. Atau...dia hanya tidak peduli? Diingat-ingat, Hankyung memang tidak pernah cemburu pada Kyuhyun. Ah, lagi-lagi meragukan cinta Hankyung.

Siwon menatap Hankyung dengan intens, pandangannya begitu menyelidik. 'Jadi _namja_ ini? _Aish_. Rupanya aku terlambat. Dan lagi, sepertinya dia saingan yang berat... Tunggu! Saingan? Choi Siwon, apa kau baru saja berpikir ingin merebut kekasih orang lain?'

Tanpa sadar Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir pikiran buruk tadi.

"Siwon _Hyung_..kau kenapa?" Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang bertanya padanya dengan wajah polos seperti itu, bisakah Siwon menahan diri untuk tidak merebut Kyuhyun? Jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Ah, _gwaenchana_. Aku hanya baru ingat kalau aku diminta datang ke ruang guru saat jam istirahat. Aku pergi dulu, _ne_?" Dan dengan begitu Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama teman-temannya.

"Hei, bukankah kita kesini untuk makan? Kenapa malah diam disini?" ujar Heechul.

"Ah, benar juga. Ayo cari tempat duduk." Donghae dan Eunhyuk jalan di depan dengan semangat, Hankyung memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya jalan bersama. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan mengikuti Hankyung, pikiran masih tertuju pada _moment_ beberapa menit yang lalu.

'Kenapa jantungku bisa begitu berdebar? Padahal..aku tak pernah merasakannya saat bersama Hankyung _Hyung_.' Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?" Hankyung bertanya karena merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Oh, _ne_. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Kyuhyun mencoba terlihat biasa dan memamerken senyum manisnya. Hankyung tersenyum gemas lalu mengacak rambuut Kyuhyun pelan. Adegan yang manis?

Tapi sungguh menyebalkan di mata Heechul. Sejak tadi dia berjalan di belakang kedua orang itu dan harus bersabar melihat Hankyung yang terus tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun. Dalam hati Heechul merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada pria lamban seperti Hankyung? Kenapa lamban? Selama ini Heechul merasa dia sudah berusaha keras menunjukkan persaannya pada Hankyung, memberi perhatian lebih, bermanja-manja, tapi Hankyung tetap saja tak menyadari perasaannya. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan lamban?

Dan Heechul bertambah kesal karena Hankyung malah memacari _namja_ kekanak-kanakan yang sangat suka menjahili orang dan selalu bersikap tidak sopan. Di matanya, Kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah terlihat benar-benar mencintai Hankyung. Bukan berarti Heechul membenci Kyuhyun, tidak. Hanya saja dia merasa ada yang salah hubungan Hankyung dan Kyuhyun.

**[Another Place]**

Siwon berjalan di koridor yang sepi, sesekali menghentikan langakahnya dan mengacak rambutnya sambil mengerang frustasi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan huh? Merebut kekasih orang? Itu benar-benar bukan dirimu. Di luar sana pasti banyak yang bermimpi bisa jadi kekasihmu, kenapa harus merebut milik orang lain?" Ujar Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, memang benar, dengan wajah tampan, kepribadian nyaris sempurna, harta yang berlimpah, rasanya wajar kalau banyak yang ingin jadi kekasih Siwon. Tapi masalahnya...

"Tapi tak ada yang lebih menarik dari Kyuhyun. _Aish_! Untuk apa aku memusingkan hal seperti ini?" Siwon kembali mengacak rambutnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku dan menelpon seseorang.

"Kibum-ah, bisa kita bertemu?"

**TBC**

Okay, this is the first chapter. So what do you think? ^_^

Ah, emang bener ya kalo memasukkan balasan review dalam cerita juga melanggar guidelines? OMG. Kenapa lebay banget? *Disateamaadminffn*

Kalo bener tambah banyak aja pelanggaran sayaaaa X(

Tapi ya sudahlah. Kalau emang saya harus diusir dari sini, dengan berat hati, saya siap. T^T

Oh iya, ada yg nanya kalo saya didepak dari ffn mau lanjutin ff dmna, fb ato wp? Jawabannya dua-duanya.. jd yg lebih suka baca di fb silahkan baca di fb, yg sukanya baca diwp silahkan dtg ke wp saya..

Alamat fb sama wp ada di profil saya kok.. ^_^ (Kmaren sempet nyantumin di ff tp kpotong =,=)

See you in the next chapter~~~~~


	2. Going on a date

Title: High School Romance

Author: Kyuminjoong

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng/Hankyung, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Kibum

Disclaimer: I only own the story

Warning: Shou-ai, Typo(s) [ga diedit, lg males #plak]

.

.

Chapter 2: Going on a date

_Mari berkencan! Eoh? Apa kau yakin pergi dengan orang yang benar? Itu kekasihmu atau bukan?_

AUTHOR'S POV

Siwon duduk sendiri di pojok sebuah kafe yang saat itu sedang sepi pengunjung. Tak lama seorang namja memasuki kafe itu dan menghampiri Siwon.

"Waeyo? Kenapa tiba-tiba memintaku datang kemari?" Namja itu mendudukan dirinya di depan Siwon. Seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya dan menanyakan pesanan. Setelah mendapat pesanan, pelayan itu pun pergi dan Siown mulai berbicara dengan namja itu.

"Kibum-ah, eng...kalau...kalau seseorang menyukai seseorang, tapi seseorang itu sudah memiliki kekasih, menurutmu apa sebaiknya seseorang itu menyerah atau tetap mendekati seseorang yang satunya?"

Kibum mengernyit bingung. "Mwo? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Seseorang siapa? Siapa yang menyerah? Seseorang yang menyukai seseorang atau seseorang yang disukai? Ng? Kenapa bicaraku ikut-ikutan tidak jelas begini?"

Siwon melotot pada namja yang ternyata bernama Kibum itu. "Aish. Kalau aku menyukai seseorang yang sudah punya kekasih aku harus menyerah atau tidak?"

"Ne? Tunggu. Jadi kau memaksaku datang kemari hanya untuk mendengar curhatanmu tentang cinta?"

"Eng...Aish. sudahlah, jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Lagi-lagi si pelayan datang dan menginterupsi, kali ini untuk meletakan pesanan Kibum. Setelah si pelayan pergi, mereka kembali berbicara. Kibum nampak berpikir untuk memberi saran yang tepat.

"Emm..menyukai seseorang yang sudah punya kekasih? Kalau menurutku..menyerah atau tidak, itu tergantung dari keadaan. Terkadang, jadi kekasih seseorang belum tentu kita benar-benar mencintai orang itu. Kalau kondisinya seperti itu, ku rasa tak ada salahnya kau mendekati orang yang kau sukai itu."

Siwon terdiam, memikirkan ucapan Kibum dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Jadi kekasih...belum tentu benar-benar mencintai? Benar juga, ada kemungkinan yang seperti itu." Siwon tersenyum senang.

"Hya! Apa kau tidak mau melakukan sesuatu untukku? Gara-gara kau, aku jadi harus mengarang alasan untuk bisa kabur dari sekolah," protes Kibum.

"Hehe. Ne, ne, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik. Araseo, akan ku traktir kau apapun yang kau mau."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau membelikanku jam tangan keluaran terbaru dari Guess? Yeojachinguku menginginkan jam tangan itu."

"Omoo~ rupanya kau ingin memerasku eoh? Meminta barang semahal itu."

"Justru karena mahal makanya aku minta kau membelikannya untukku, kau kan tuan muda kaya raya, jadi tidak masalah kan?" Kibum tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Araseo. Besok aku akan mengirimnya ke rumahmu. Kau senang kan?"

"Hya, ngomong-ngomong siapa yeoja yang begitu menarik perhatianmu ini?"

"Yeoja? Aku tidak bilang dia yeoja."

"Mwo? Jadi dia namja?"

"Ne. Wae? Kau tidak usah takut. Aku tidak akan tertarik padamu. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa begitu terpesona pada namja itu. Yang jelas dia sangat manis, dan menggemaskan."

"Ehm. Manis dan menggemaskan? Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rupa namja itu."

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu begitu dia jadi namjachinguku."

"Cih. Percaya diri sekali."

[]

Kyuhyun menatap bangku kosong disebelahnya, bangku yang seharusnya diduduki Siwon. Tapi sejak kembali dari kantin tadi, orang itu malah tidak terlihat sama sekali.

'Kemana Siwon Hyung? Kenapa dia tidak kembali ke kelas? Tasnya juga sudah tidak ada. Apa dia pulang?' itu isi kepala Kyuhyun saat ini. Dia terus memandangi bangku kosong itu sambil memikirkan banyak hal—tentang Siwon. Kenapa dia begitu peduli?

"Hya, kenapa kau terus memandangi bangku itu?" suara Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun berdeham dan mencoba terlihat biasa, tapi justru sangat terlihat kalau dia sedang salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah memandangi bangku Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku jadi penasaran. Kenapa sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara kau dan anak baru itu." Ujar Donghae.

"Mwoya?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Donghae. "Hya, kau...tidak menyukainya kan?"

"A-anieyo! Maldo andwae. Kami kan baru bertemu hari ini, mana mungkin aku menyukainya? Lagipula, mau ku kemanakan Hankyung Hyung? Dasar monkey bodoh."

"Hya! Kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku monkey?" ujar Eunhyuk setelah mendaratkan sebuah jitakan di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aish. Sakit!"

[]

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, tapi guru yang mengajar di kelas Kyuhyun baru saja keluar. Kyuhyun merapikan barang-barang dengan terburu-buru, Hankyung pasti sudah menunggunya di luar kelas sekarang.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya cepat-cepat, dan benar saja, Hankyung memang sedang menunggunya. "Hyung!"

Hankyung menoleh saat didengarnya suara Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, Hankyung pun menghampiri namjachingunya itu. "Sudah beres? Kajja."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae memerhatikan Hankyung dan Kyuhyun yang semakin jauh meninggalkan kelas. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti sedang menceritakan sesuatu dan sesekali Hankyung tertawa menanggapinya, lalu ia akan menagacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Hmm. Mereka berdua itu, kadang mereka terlihat mesra, kadang terlihat seperti bukan pasangan kekasih, kadang juga terlihat seperti adik kakak." Ujar Donghae. Di sampingnya Eunhyuk terlihat mengangguk setuju.

"Emm. Aku juga sedikit bingung dengan hubungan mereka. Bukankah Heechul Hyung..menyukai Hankyung Hyung? Kenapa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak cemburu tiap kali Heechul Hyung menempeli Hankyung Hyung?" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Eoh. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun tidak tahu soal perasaan Heechul Hyung. Padahal menurutku cukup jelas terlihat."

"Geurae. Mereka berdua itu—Hankyung dan Kyuhyun—, memang sama-sama lamban."

"Ah, sudahlah, itu kan urusan mereka. Hyukie, kau masih ingat dengan janjimu minggu lalu, kan?"

"Janji? Janji yang mana?"

"Ish. Waktu itu kau membatalkan kencan kita dan kau bilang sebagai gantinya kita akan kencan minggu berikutnya, hari ini. Kau lupa?" Donghae memasang deathglare terbaiknya untuk Eunhyuk. Dalam hati Eunhyuk merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena dia memang lupa dengan janji itu.

"Ah, itu. Ani. Aku tidak lupa. Kajja, apa ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi?" Tapi berbohong sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?

[]

Hankyung menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa—rumah Kyuhyun—, Kyuhyun turun dari mobil Audi R8 V10 berwarna putih itu dan tersenyum pada Hankyung. "Gomawo, Hyung."

Hankyung balas tersenyum. "Ne. Sampai jumpa besok."

Lalu mobil itu pun kembali melesat di jalan, sedangkan Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya yang mewah. Hankyung sebenarnya berniat untuk langsung pulang ke rumahnya, tapi siapa sangka kalau di jalan dia malah bertemu Heechul yang kelihatan sibuk dengan mobilnya—kap mobil terbuka dan seperti dia sibuk mengutak atik mesin mobilnya.

Hankyung menepikan mobilnya kemudian menghampiri Heechul.

"Heechul-ah!"

Merasa dipanggil Heechul menoleh dan tersenyum senang saat dia melihat Hankyung.

"Ada apa dengan mobilmu?"

Heechul mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja mogok."

"Sudahlah, tinggal saja mobilmu disini. Biarku antar kau pulang."

Dan tentu saja Heechul menerima ajakan itu dengan senang hati. Maka sekarang Hankyung harus mengantar Heechul ke rumahnya dulu sebelum dia pulang.

Di dalam mobil Heechul tersenyum sendiri, jarang-jarang dia bisa pulang diantar Hnakyung. "Hankyungie, bisakah kita mampir sebentar? Aku lapar," ujar Heechul. Hankyung mengangguk setuju.

"Hmm. Araseo." Dan Heechul tersenyum semakin lebar. Kemudian Heechul menunjukkan sebuah kafe pada Hankyung. Kafe yang nampak sederhana dengan konsep manis yang sebenarnya agak kekanakan, Miss Star Lee Cafe.

Hankyung an Heechul mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Tak lama seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka. "Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?"

"Dua special lunchbox, dan dua ice green tea," ujar Heechul. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanannya kemudian pergi.

"Kenapa kau memesan tanpa bertanya padaku?" ujar Hankyung.

"Memang apa yang salah? Bukannya kau suka green tea?"

"Iya sih."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak salah, kan? Soal lunchbox, apa kau tidak pernah dengar tentang cafe ini? Itu menu spesial disini. Aku yakin kau akan suka."

Hankyung mengangkat bahunya, tak terlalu peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan dia makan. Lalu pelayan tadi kembali datang membawakan pesanan.

Hankyung membuka lunchbox miliknya dengan penasaran, dan ternyata isinya adalah nasi, sosis sapi, telur, kimchi, dan rumput laut kering. "Ini...seperti bekal anak kecil," ujarnya.

"Begini cara makannya. Kau harus mengocoknya seperti ini dulu sebelum mulai memakannya," ujar Heechul seraya mengocok lunchbox miliknya. Hankyung melakukan apa yang tadi Heechul lakukan kemudian kembali membuka lunchboxnya.

"Eoh? Punyaku tidak tercampur dengan baik," Hankyung membandingkan isi lunchboxnya yang hanya sedikit berantakan dengan isi lunchbox milik Heechul yang sudah tercampur.

"Haa~ kau ini memang payah," ejek Heechul sambil tertawa kecil. Keduanya mulai menikmati makanan mereka.

"Apa kafe ini terkenal?" tanya Hankyung disela makannya.

"Eum. Apa kau tidak tahu? YongSeo couple [We Get Married] bahkan pernah datang ke sini."

Kemudian Hankyung mulai memerhatikan interior kafe yang menurutnya terlihat agak berantakan dengan banyak kertas yang mengantung disana sini.

"Kenapa disini banyak sekali kertas?" tanyanya pada Heechul.

"Kau tahu Namsan Tower Locks of Love? Konsepnya sama seperti itu. Kau bisa tulis pesan pada seseorang sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, persahabatan, atau mungkin...ungkapan rasa cinta," Heechul sedikit berbisik di bagian akhir.

"Konsep yang manis," ujar Hankyung.

Heechul mengambil selembar kertas yang memang sudah disediakan dan mulai menulis sesuatu. "Apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Hankyung penasaran. Heechul menutupi tulisannya.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh lihat?" Heechul memberi pandangan mematikannya pada Hankyung.

"Kau boleh melihatnya, suatu saat nanti kau boleh melihatnya, tapi tidak sekarang," lanjutnya. Begitu selesai menulis, Heechul menaiki kursinya dan menggantung kertas itu di tempat paling tinggi dan sepi dari kertas lain.

"Untuk apa menaruhnya di tempat yang begitu tinggi?"

"Ck. Itu supaya kertasku tidak tertutup kertas lain."

Setelah itu, keduanya kembali sibuk menikmati makanan mereka sambil bercakap-cakap.

[]

Sepulang sekolah tadi, Kyuhyun pergi bersama noonanya—Cho Ahra—ke sebuah department store untuk membeli beberapa pakaian bayi. Noona Kyuhyun yang cantik itu baru saja menikah tahun lalu dan sekarang sedang mengandung lima bulan. Dia begitu bersemangat membeli pakaian untuk calon bayinya yang katanya berjenis kelamin perempuan. Sebenarnya dia lebih suka pergi dengan suaminya, tapi karena suaminya harus bekerja jadi dia meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya.

"Noona, apa masih lama? Aku sudah lelah berkeliling. Lagipula apa noona tidak lelah berjalan terus dengan perut sebesar itu," Kyuhyun mulai menggerutu. Sebenarnya dia bukan lelah, hanya merasa bosan karena sejak tadi dia hanya keluar masuk toko baju bayi. Satu-satunya alasan dia mau pergi kesini adalah karena ahra berjanji akan membelikannya kaset game.

"Aish. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih, anakku ini kan akan jadi keponakanmu, harusnya kau senang bisa memilih baju untuknya," omel Ahra.

"Tapi aku bosan noona~ Dari tadi kita cuma keluar masuk toko baju, kapan kita beli kaset gamenya?" ujar Kyuhyun seraya melemparkan tatapan anak kucing yang memelas, Ahra tidak bisa apa-apa kalau sudah begitu.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke game center dan sekarng ganti Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, bukan suma memilih kaset game, tapi juga sibuk bermain game. Sedangkan Ahra lebih memilih menunggu sambil duduk di sebuah sofa yang memang disediakan di dalam sana.

Kyuhyun begitu serius memilih kaset game yang akan dibelinya, begitu banyak game yang bagus, tapi Ahra hanya akan membelikan satu untuknya. Jadilah sekarang Kyuhyun memelototi satu per satu kaset game di depannya dan memilih yang paling menarik. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan matanya melirik dengan jeli, gayanya persis juri yang sedang mengaudisi pesertanya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan memecah konsentrasinya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan siap mengomel, tapi tertahan saat dia melihat siapa yang barusan menepuk bahunya. Siwon.

"Siwon Hyung? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengantar adikku mencari kaset game. Kau sendiri sedang apa? Kenapa kau memelototi kaset-kaset itu? Kau tahu? Kau terlihat sangat lucu."

Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas dan dia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Hyung memperhatikanku?" tanyanya malu.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu, bukan memperhatikanmu," ujar Siwon sedikit menggoda.

"Kau suka game?" tanya Siwon.

""Eum. Sangat suka."

"Kalau begitu kau sama dengan adikku, namanya Minho. Dia sedang sibuk main game disana sekarang," Siwon menunjuk sudut lain dari ruangan itu, "mungkin lain kali aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Kau sendiri?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku kesini dengan noonaku." Dan tepat saat itu Ahra muncul.

"Kyunie, kenapa kau lama sekali? Eoh? Apa ini temanmu?"

"Ne, dia teman sekelasku. Hyung, ini noonaku."

"Annyeonghaseo, Siwon imnida."

"Ne, annyeong. Aku Ahra, noonanya Kyuhyun. Kyu, apa kau masih lama? Noona baru ingat kalau ada jadwal check up, kau mau pulang dengan noona sekarang atau tidak?"

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon sebentar, entah kenapa dia masih ingin mengobrol dengan Siwon. "Noona pulang duluan saja."

"Araseo." Ahra mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit dari dalam dompetnya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini. Ingat, hanya boleh beli satu kaset. Annyeong!"

Setelah Ahra pergi, entah kenapa suasana jadi canggung dan hening—bukan hening dalam arti sebenarnya, ini kan game center, mana mungkin hening.

"Hei, kau mau nonton film?" ujar Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Ng?"

"Sepertinya Minho masih lama, bosan kalau aku harus menunggunya disini. Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku nonton film?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk semangat. "Boleh."

[]

"Apa kau suka filmnya?" tanya Siwon begitu selesai menonton film. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Lumayan."

"Lain kali mungkin kita bisa pergi nonton besama lagi?" tawar Siwon sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tampan.

"Eh? Ng...ne." Kyuhyun menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lagi-lagi memerah.

Tak jauh dari mereka, dua orang namja yang juga baru saja selesai menonton film tampak mengobrol dengan mesranya. Salah satunya kemudian berhenti bicara saat matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya berjalan di depan.

"Hyukie, bukannya itu Kyuhyun?" ujar namja yang tak lain adalah Donghae. Eunhyuk mengikuti arah pandang Donghae.

"Sepertinya begitu. Dan yang disebelahnya...Siwon, kan?"

Keduanya saling menatap kemudia sama-sama menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan terburu-buru.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Fishy Hyung? Monkey Hyung? Kebetulan sekali bertemu disini, apa kalian sedang berkencan?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu melihat pasangan beda spesies (?) itu sedikit berlari menghampirinya.

Tanpa bilang apa-apa Donghae menaik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya menjauh dari Siwon. Sementara Eunhyuk berdiri di depan Siwon dan memelototinya.

"Hya! Apa-apaan kau ini, kau berselingkuh di belakang Hankyung Hyung?" omel Donghae.

"Eh? Aku tidak selingkuh."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa jalan berdua dengan Siwon?"

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu, lalu...kami hanya nonton film."

"Itu namanya kencan! Kau ini, kau kan sudah punya namjachingu, harusnya kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan namja lain."

"Tapi Hyung juga namja, apa itu artinya aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Hyung?"

"Bukan begitu—Aish. Ikut aku."

Lagi-lagi Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun seenaknya. "Hyukie, ayo kita pulang!"

Eunhyuk berhenti memelototi Siwon dan pergi bersama Donghae yang masih setia menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Eh? Siwon Hyung, aku pulang dulu!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ne." Siwon hanya bisa menatap bingung pada dua orang yang tiba-tiba datang dan 'menculik' Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk akhirnya mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumahnya, dan sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun harus mendengarkan ceramah dari mulut Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

'Kenapa mereka ribut sekali sih? Aku kan cuma nonton film,' batin Kyuhyun.

[]

Setelah mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, Eunhyuk masih harus mengantar Donghae ke rumahnya.

"Gomawo. Apa kau mau mampir?" ujar Donghae begitu turun dari mobil Eunhyuk.

"Lain kali saja, sepertinya sedang ada tamu di rumahmu," ujar Eunhyuk. Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, sepertinya memang ada tamu, sebuah mobil terparkir di depan rumah Donghae yang luas—meski tidak sebesar rumah Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Iya ya, mobil siapa itu? Araseo. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok!"

Donghae melambaikan tangannya pada Eunhyuk sebelum kemudian memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku pulang~"

Begitu dia masuk, seorang namja tiba-tiba saja menerjangnya dan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Gegeeee!" namja itu berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Hya! Kau siapa?" tanya Donghae panik dan sedikit emosi, dia bahkan tak sempat melihat wajah orang yang sekarang sedang memeluknya tanpa izin.

Orang itu melepas pelukannya, lalu tampaklah wajah putih yang imut dengan pipi chubby dan mata yang sipit. "Gege! Kau lupa denganku?" namja itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Henry?"

"Ne," lalu tersenyum karena ternyata Donghae mengingatnya.

"Omo! Bakpau cinaa~ kenapa kau bisa ada di rumahku?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Appa dipindah tugaskan ke Korea lagi, jadi mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di Korea."

"Chinjja?"

"Ne."

Seorang namja paruh baya muncul dari ruang tengah. "Henry-ya, biarkan Donghae istirahat. Dia kan baru pulang, kenapa kau langsung menerjangnya seperti itu?"

"Daddy~"

"Ah, Paman? Annyeonghaseo." Donghae membungkukan badannya memberi salam. Namja itu balas tersenyum kemudian kembali berkumpul dengan temannya—orang tua Donghae.

"Hyung, aku akan menginap disini selama seminggu loh."

"Ne? Menginap disini? Aigoo~ kalau ada kau di rumah ini bisa-bisa kepalaku pecah mendengarkan suara cemprengmu tiap detik."

"Jadi Gege tidak suka?"

"Haha. Aku kan cuma bercanda. Omo! Sejak kapan pipimu jadi se-chubby ini eoh? Kau tambah mirip bakpau kalau begini." Donghae mencubit pipi Henry dengan gemas.

"Aaah~ Gege menyebalkan~"

[]

Henry baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya Donghae yang sibuk senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap ponselnya duduk manis di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Gege, kau sedang apa?"

"SMS. Kau tidak lihat?"

"Dengan siapa? Pacarmu, ya?"

"Hehe, ne."

"Eh? Jadi sekarang Gege sudah punya pacar? Siapa? Ceritakan padaku seperti apa orangnya?" Henry naik ke atas kasur milik Donghae dengan semangat dan duduk di samping Donghae.

"Araseo. Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Aku bertemu dengannya saat masuk ke klub dance di sekolah. Sekarang dia jadi ketua klub disana. Dia namja yang baik, lucu, manis, tapi...sedikit yadong."

"Namja?"

"Ne. Apa kau menganggapku aneh?"

"Ani. Soalnya aku juga pacarku juga namja. Hehe."

"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu sekarang gantian, ceritakan dia seperti apa."

"Oke! Namanya Zhoumi, tubuhnya sangat tinggi, dia juga baik, meskipun awalnya dia selalu bersikap dingin padaku, tapi sekarang sikapnya jadi sangat manis dan romantis."

"Hh, kau beruntung, Hyukie tidak pernah bersikap romantis sama sekali padaku. Anak itu bahkan sering sekali membatalkan janji hanya karena ada urusan dengan teman-temannya."

"Kedengarannya dia menyebalkan. Lain kenalkan dia padaku, supaya aku bisa memastikan dia tidak akan membuat Gege sedih."

Donghae tertawa mendengar ucapan Henry yang terdengar sangat protective.

"Ne. Lain kali akan ku kenalkan. Henry-ya, sudah malam, ayo tidur."

Henry menurut lalu berbaring di atas tempat tidur itu, malam ini Henry tidur dengan Donghae, karena bocah cina itu terlalu rindu dengan kakak kesayangannya.

Kalau begitu semuanya, cerita kali ini sampai disini dulu. Selamat tidur. ^u^

TBC

A-apa ini? Ahahahah~ lagi-lagi update'a ngaret. Kaya'a saya emang ga bakal pernah bisa update kilat deh. Mianhae m(_ _)m

Maaf juga buat Eunhae shipper, part mereka kaya'a paling dikit di chap ini. Atau engga? Entahlah, saya jadi bingung =,=

Makasih banget buat yang udah review ya.. .


	3. Talkin'

Title: High School Romance

Author: Kyuminjoong

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng/Hankyung, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Park Jungsoo, Kim Youngwoon, Henry Lau

Disclaimer: I only own the story

Warning: Shounen-ai

.

.

Chapter 3: Talkin'

_I need a friend. Someone who can listen to me and maybe...give a good advice?_

AUTHOR'S POV

Pagi lainnya tiba, seperti biasa Midas High School telah ramai oleh siswa yang lalu lalang di depan gerbang dan koridor kelas. Siwon baru saja memasuki halaman sekolah dengan mobil mercedes hitamnya yang mewah. Tak sengaja ia melihat Kyuhyun berjalan sendirian sambil membaca buku—sepertinya buku yang sama dengan yang kemarin mendarat di kepalanya. Segera setelah memarkir mobilnya, Siwon pun menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong!" Kyuhyun yang merasa disapa pun menoleh dan mendapati Siwon sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Ne, annyeong."

"Kau sendiri? Apa pacarmu tidak mengantarmu?"

"Kami memang tidak pernah berangkat bersama. Rumah Hankyung Hyung dan rumahku jaraknya jauh, kalau Hankyung Hyung menjemputku dulu kami berdua bisa terlambat datang ke sekolah."

"Oh. Memangnya rumahmu dimana?"

"Itu...kenapa Hyung mau tahu?"

"Ah, tidak. Mungkin saja rumah kita cukup dekat untuk berangkat bersama."

"Ne?"

"Ah, jangan salah paham. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

"Itu...rumahku ada di daerah Apgujeong."

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu kita searah. Bagaimana kalau mulai besok kita berangkat bersama?"

"Eh? Err...aku tidak mau membuatmu repot Hyung."

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Jadi...mau kan?"

"A-araseo."

Keduanya masih terus mengobrol hingga mereka menghilang di balik pintu kelas. Sementara itu Heechul yang sejak tadi diam-diam memperhatikan keduanya memasang wajah curiga.

"Bocah itu...apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa dia sedang bermain di belakang Hankyung?"

[]

"Jagi, kau sedang apa? Kenapa kau terus sibuk dengan ponselmu?"

"Aku cuma mengirim pesan pada Henry."

"Siapa itu Henry?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi, ekspresi wajahnya penuh rasa curiga. Matanya menyipit dan menatap Donghae dengan pandangan menyelidik. Donghae tertawa.

"Dia sepupuku. Kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu? Kau cemburu eoh?"

Diam-diam Eunhyuk menarik napas lega. "Aniya. Untuk apa cemburu. Kau tidak mungkin bisa berpaling dariku," ujarnya penuh percaya diri lalu mencubit kedua pipi Donghae dengan gemas.

"Jangan cubit pipiku! Eoh?" Tiba-tiba Donghae membulatkan matanya sambil menatap ke arah pintu.

"Waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Itu...Kyuhyun..." Donghae mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada dua orang manusia yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Eunhyuk menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun berjalan berdampingan dengan Siwon, kedua orang itu tampak tersenyum cerah.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae serentak menghampiri kedua orang itu. "Hya, kenapa kalian bisa datang bersama?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kebetulan kami bertemu di depan," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ku kira kalian berangkat bersama, syukurlah kalau tidak," ujar Donghae seraya mengusap dadanya lega.

Kyuhyun berdeham, tak bisa bilang kalau Siwon sudah mengajaknya untuk berangkat bersama mulai besok.

[]

Guru di depan kelas sibuk menerangkan pelajaran hingga mulutnya berbusa, tapi para murid tampaknya tidak begitu peduli dan sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Sebagian sibuk mencorat-coret bukunya, sebagian lagi sibuk mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya, sementara yang lain sedang berusaha keras membuka mata mereka—mengantuk.

"Han... kau tahu, tadi pagi aku melihat Kyuhyun datang bersama anak baru di kelasnya itu. Mereka kelihatan akrab. Apa menurutmu itu tidak aneh? Mereka kan baru kenal," bisik Heechul pada Hankyung yang duduk di sampingnya.

Hankyung tersenyum. "Kyuhyun anak yang manis, dia mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja."

Heechul memalingkan wajahnya kesal, dalam hati dia merutuki Hankyung. "Apa kau begitu menyukai bocah itu?" ujarnya lirih, tapi sepertinya masih sedikit terdengar oleh Hankyung.

"Wae?"

Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya."

[]

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku menyuruhmu lari, bukan berjalan!" Sang guru olah raga meneriaki Kyuhyun yang belum juga menyelesaikan larinya meski waktu sudah berlalu hampir lima belas menit—dan rata-rata siswa sudah selesai berlari sekitar lima menit yang lalu.

"Ne, seonsang!" seru Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan larinya dengan napas yang tinggal setengah-setengah. Kakinya sudah sangat lelah dan serasa akan copot, tapi dia masih harus mengitari lapangan sekolahnya yang luas itu satu kali lagi.

"Aish. Dasar cerewet. Apa dia tidak bisa lihat kalau aku sudah hampir mati kelelahan?" gerutu Kyuhyun diam-diam. Dalam hati mengutuk gurunya yang menyuruhnya—sebenarnya semua murid—berlari mengitari lapangan sekolahnya yang luas sebanyak lima kali.

Begitu selesai berlari, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku-bangku panjang di pinggir lapangan. Mencoba mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya karena rasanya paru-parunya hampir kosong. Lalu tiba-tiba sebotol air mineral muncul di depan wajahnya. Kyuhyun mendongak, mencoba melihat siapa yang membawa air itu.

"Untukmu." Dan itu adalah Siwon. Kyuhyun meraih botol di tangan Siwon dan langsung meminum isinya hingga hampir habis.

"Gomawo, Hyung," ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum manis pada Siwon.

Siwon mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Hya, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kau sangat mirip kura-kura. Larimu lambat sekali."

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan wajah yang kesal, tidak terima di panggil siput—tapi dia tidak benar-benar marah. "Mwo? Aku tahu aku memang lemah di pelajaran olah raga, tapi bukan berarti Hyung bisa mengejekku."

Siwon tertawa saat Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda itu. "Araseo, araseo. Jangan marah. Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti aku traktir kau makan es krim, sebagai permintaan maaf?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tapi kemudian senyumnya hilang secapt dia datang. "Es krim? Err...aku suka es krim...tapi kalau aku pergi dengan Hyung bagaimana dengan Hankyung Hyung?"

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya, dia lupa kalau ada Hankyung. "Ah, geurae. Kau pasti pulang dengannya ya. Gwaenchana, kita bisa pergi lain kali, kalau ada waktu."

Siwon kembali tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun membalas senyumnya. Hmm, kenapa EunHae tidak menganggu mereka ya? Mengingat mereka berdua selalu berusaha menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Siwon.

"Huwaaaa~ Hyukie, aku lelah, gendong aku ke kelas!" Donghae merengek manja pada Eunhyuk.

"Araseo, kajja!" ujar Eunhyuk kemudian memasang punggungnya di depan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum senang kemudian naik ke atas punggung Eunhyuk.

Yah, rupanya mereka pun sedang sibuk.

[]

"Hai, Kyu. Sudah beres?" tanya Hankyung pada Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa, Hankyung menemui Kyuhyun di kelasnya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis. "Eum. Ayo pulang, Hyung." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Hankyung. Tapi Hankyung tak mengikuti langkahnya.

"Tunggu. Bagaimana kalau sebelum pulang, kita jalan-jalan dulu?"

"Jalan-jalan? Kemana?"

"Game center?"

Kyuhyun menepuk kedua tangannya. "Araseo. Kajjaaa~"

Di balik jendela kelas, dua orang teman mereka mengawasi sejak tadi. Kemudian keduanya bersorak riang saat mendengar percakapan Kyuhyun dan Hankyung.

"High five!"

Dua orang yang tak lain adalah Eunhyuk dan Donghae itu kembali tertawa. "Haa~ misi kita selesai hari ini, selanjutnya tergantung mereka. Kajja Hae, kita pulang." Eunhyuk menggandeng tangan Donghae.

"Ne~"

[]

"Tunggu. Hyukie, bagaimana kalau mampir dulu?" ujar Donghae ketika baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Eunhyuk tampak berpikir.

"Eng..."

"Ayolah~ Henry juga bilang kalau dia ingin bertemu denganmu," bujuk Donghae.

"Araseo."

Donghae melangkah masuk ke rumahnya diikuti Eunhyuk. "Aku pulang."

Namja berpipi chubby berlari dari arah ruang tengah dan menghampiri Donghae. "Gegeee~"

"Eh? Dia siapa?" tanya Henry—si namja berpipi chubby—pada Donghae.

"Dia Eunhyuk, namjachinguku."

Henry memandangi Eunhyuk dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. 'Jadi dia orangnya? Kenapa wajahnya mesum begitu?'

Henry kemudian memasang senyum manisnya kemudian membungkuk sedikit pada Eunhyuk. "Ni hao! Wo shi Henry."

"Ne?" Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung, tak mengerti apa yang baru saja Henry katakan.

"Ah, maksudku, namaku Henry."

"Ah...ne, Eunhyuk imnida."

Henry masih memasang senyum manisnya. Eunhyuk balas tersenyum, meskipun merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyum Henry.

[]

"Ayo Hyung! Masukan lagi! Yang ini, yang ini! Huwaaa~ daebak!" Kyuhyun berteriak riang ketika Hankyung memasukan bola basket ke ring untuk kesekian kalinya. Tidak. Mereka tidak sedang berada di lapangan olah raga. Tapi mereka sedang berada di game center.

Hankyung menyelesaikan permainannya dengan skor tinggi. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik tangannya ke arah permainan lain. "Ayo kesana!"

"Kau masih mau main lagi?" Hankyung bertanya dengan sedikit kaget.

"Eum. Wae? Boleh, kan?"

Hankyung mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas. "Haha. Geureom."

Maka dengan senang hati Kyuhyun meneruskan niatnya, menarik Hankyung menghampiri sebuah mesin berbentuk kotak dengan sebuah senjata api replika tersangkut di bagian depannya.

Belum selesai bermain, tiba-tiba saja perut Kyuhyun berbunyi—cuup keras untuk bisa di dengar Hankyung yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Hahaha. Ku rasa sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Kajja."

Kyuhyun menurut dan mengikuti kemana Hankyung membawanya. Mereka masuk ke sebuah restoran cepat saji. Mengambil tempat duduk di pojok ruangan dan memesan dua potong steak ukuran sedang juga dua gelas minuman dingin.

Tak butuh waktu terlalu lama sampai seluruh pesanan mereka datang.

"Eung?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada Hankyung yang mengambil alih sepiring steak miliknya. Hankyung memotong-motong steak itu hingga beberapa potongan kecil lalu memberikannya lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku kan bisa melakukannya sendiri," ujar Kyuhyun. Begitulah Hankyung, selalu memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti seorang anak kecil. Hankyung tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau Hyung melakukannya untukmu? Ayo makan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian mulai memakan steaknya. Kyuhyun, sangat tidak suka dengan kesunyian, jadi dia bahkan berbicara saat makan. Tentu saja pengecualian ketika dia berada di depan orang yang dihormati—appanya misalnya. Hankyung hanya tersenyum atau sesekali menanggapi celotehan Kyuhyun dengan anggukan seperlunya.

Kyuhyun sedang mengunyah potongan daging di mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba Hankyung mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang besar mengusap sudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Ada saus di ujung bibirmu," ujar Hankyung. Kyuhyun tersenyum—sedikit canggung—kemudian menundukan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Gomawo, Hyung."

[]

"Kenapa ya..." Kyuhyun duduk di atas sofa ruang tengah rumahnya, menggumamkan bebrapa potong kata sambil melihat lurus ke depan.

'Rasanya aneh. Saat aku pergi dengan Hankyung Hyung, aku juga merasa senang. Tapi perasaanku tidak berdebar-debar seperti saat bersama Siwon Hyung. Ada apa denganku?'

"Hya!" Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk bahunya cukup kencang hingga membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya tertawa kecil.

"Aish. Noona! Kau mau membuatku terkena serangan jantung?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Hehe. Siapa suruh melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan hmm?"

"Tidak ada." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari yeoja cantik di sampingnya, lalu meraih remote TV dan mulai menggati channel seenaknya.

"Benarkah? Hmm, rupanya sekarang adik kecilku yang manis sudah pandai berbohong ya?" Yeoja cantik bernama Ahra itu menyenggol pinggang Kyuhyun dengan sikunya—bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Aish, noona~ berhenti menggodaku!" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal, berakibat Ahra mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Mianhae. Ayo katakan yang jujur, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kyuhyun kembali memainkan remot di tangannya, berpikir untuk bercerita atau tidak. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih meletakan remot ittu dan mulai bercerita.

"Eng...aku hanya...merasa sedikit bingung dengan perasaan ku sendiri. Kenapa hatiku bisa bergetar tanpa alasan yang jelas saat aku berada di dekat seseorang?"

Ahra kembali mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas, sebelum sesaat kemudian dia melepasnya karena Kyuhyun memukul tangannya—pelan tentu saja. "Aigoo~ adikku ini polos sekali. Siapa yang membuat hatimu bergetar hmm? Apa Hankyung? Ah, pasti dia kan? Bukankah dia namjachingumu?"

"Apa harusnya begitu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat dan membuatnya tampak lucu.

"Hmm?"

"Apa hati seseorang hanya boleh bergetar saat dia bersama kekasihnya?"

"Seharusnya begitu. Perasaan itu, bukankah itu cinta?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terdiam.

'Cinta? Kalau begitu, perasaan yang ku rasakan pada Hankyung Hyung selama ini...apa namanya? Itu bukan cinta?'

[]

Heechul duduk diam di sudut ruangan sebuah kafe, mengaduk-aduk segelas milk shake di mejanya. Dua orang namja berseragam memperhatikannya dari balik meja kasir.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya namja berbaju koki dengan name tag bertulis Jungsoo Park.

Namja lainnya yang berpakaian pelayan, memakai name tag bertulis Youngwoon Kim, hanya menggeleng. "Molla."

"Hya, dari pada melamun lebih baik kau membantu kami membersihkan kafe ini," ujar Jungsoo pada Heechul. Jangan bingung kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu pada Heechul—yang kelihatannya adalah seorang pelanggan kafe. Itu karena hubungan mereka memang cukup—sangat—dekat. Jungsoo adalah tetangga Heechul, dan dulu—saat dia masih kecil—orang tuanya sering menitipkannya di rumah Jungsoo saat mereka harus pergi dan tidak bisa mengajak Heechul ikut. Sedangkan Youngwoon sendiri adalah namjachingu Jungsoo.

"Diamlah Park Jungsoo, aku sedang dalam mood terburuk ku," ujar Heechul ketus, tidak memakai embel-embel Hyung meski sebenarnya kedua orang di dekatnya itu lebih tua darinya.

"Wae? Apa ini tentang Hankyung? Ada apa lagi dengannya?" tanya Jungsoo—sok tahu.

Heechul yang memang butuh teman untuk bercerita akhirnya mulai menjabarkan semuanya di depan Jungsoo dan Youngwoon. Mulai dari dia yang harus mendengar Hankyung memuji Kyuhyun—untuk kesekian kalinya—, rencana EunHae untuk membuat kecan bagi Hankyung dan Kyuhyun, sampai akhirnya Hankyung mengajak Kyuhyun pergi saat pulang sekolah.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, harusnya kau katakan saja perasaanmu padanya. Meskipun mungkin dia akan menolakmu, tapi setidaknya dengan begitu dia bisa berhenti memuji namjachingunya di depanmu—karena dia tahu itu menyakitimu."

Heechul medengus kesal lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya hanya untuk ditolak mentah-mentah. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku?"

Jungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya memberi saran. Soal kau mau memilih harga diri atau perasaanmu, itu terserah kau saja."

[]

"Ah! Curang! Kenapa kau menyerang dari bawah?" Henry berseru kesal sambil menatap layar TV di depannya. Terlihat dua gambar animasi tengah saling menyerang dengan sengit.

"Tidak ada yang melarang, kan?" balas Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya, matanya juga terfokus pada layar TV. Sedangkan jari tangannya sibuk menekan-nekan tombol di joystick.

"Kau curaaaang!" seru Henry lagi ketika akhirnya avatarnya tergeletak tak berdaya, K.O. Eunhyuk mengeluarkan lidahnya, melempar mehrong pada Henry. Donghae yang sejak tadi memperhatikan keduanya dari sofa di belakang mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Jamkanman." Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mengeluarkan ponselnya, menatap layarnya yang berkedip-kedip—sepertinya ada panggilan masuk. Eunhyuk menyingkir dari ruang tengah dimana mereka sibuk bermain game sejak tadi.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Hyukjae-ya, kau ada dimana sekarang? Kenapa belum pulang?"_

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya Appa mencariku."

"_Kau dapat surat dari Brent Street Schools, Sydney."_

"Ne?"

"_Apa kau mendaftarkan diri untuk ikut sesuatu?"_

"Apa Appa sudah membaca surat itu?"

"_Belum. Heh, anak bodoh, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Appa."_

"Ah, Appa. Aku akan segera pulang. Surat itu, tolong jangan dibaca dulu ne? Bye bye!"

Eunhyuk memutus sambungan lalu bergegas kembali ke ruang tengah rumah Donghae.

"Hae-ya, aku pulang sekarang ne?"

"Eh, waeyo?" Donghae tampak sedikit kecewa.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Akhirnya Donghae mengangguk, meski sedikit tidak rela. "Eum. Ya sudah sana, hati-hati ne?"

Eunhyuk mencium pipi namjachingunya itu sekilas. "Eoh. Sampai jumpa besok, jagi." Lalu bergegas pergi. Sementara Donghae sibuk memegangi pipinya yang tadi jadi tempat pendaratan bibir Eunhyuk.

"Ge, pacarmu tidak keren!" seru Henry tiba-tiba.

"Wae? Kau kesal karena kalah main game darinya?" ledek Donghae. Henry membuang muka, sepertinya memang masih kesal karena kalah main game.

"Huh. Kenapa dia pulang?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya. "Molla. Dia hanya bilang ada urusan mendadak."

"Hmm, jangan-jangan dia mau bertemu selingkuhannya."

"Hya!"

"Hehe. Bercanda kok."

Henry berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya, lalu kembali menghampiri Donghae. "Tapi siapa tahu? Kalau pacarmu jadi misterius dan banyak rahasia, bisa saja itu karena dia punya pacar lain selain gege." Dan setelah itu dia berlari sekencang mungkin menuju kamarnya—atau kamar Donghae.

"Hya! Dasar bakpao! Jangan sembarangan bicara! Kembali kemari! Biar ku jahit mulutmu yang menyebalkan itu!"

"Huwaaaa! Ampuni aku gege yang manis!"

TBC

Ada yang salah sama otak saya. Libur hampir tiga bulan dan ff macet total karna ga dapet ide. Sekarang udah mulai masuk dan otak harus siap buat lebih fokus ke pelajaran, tapi tiba-tiba ide datang. -_-

Okay, silahkan protes tentang betapa lamanya ni ff update, atau tentang betapa sedikitnya part pair favorit kalian di ch ini. Yang penting saya udah ngelanjutin ff ini. XD

Makasih buat semua yang udah ngasih review, mianhae, ga bisa bales lagi. Ngantuuuuk.

See ya~


	4. Storm

Title: High School Romance

Author: Kyuminjoong

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng/Hankyung, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Disclaimer: I only own the story

Warning: Shounen-ai

.

.

Chapter 4: Storm

_When love's given temptations, only true love that will last._

AUTHOR'S POV

"Mwo? Kau mau pindah sekolah? Apa tidak salah? Sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas dan kau malah mau pindah sekolah?"

Eunhyuk meringis pelan mendengar seruan ayahnya. Namja itu kemudian tersenyum lebar, berusaha terlihat manis di hadapan ayah dan ibunya. "Soal itu tidak usah khawatir Appa, aku baru akan pindah saat tahun ajaran baru."

"Untuk apa sekolah jauh-jauh, sih? Bagaimana kalau Eomma merindukanmu?" Kini ganti sang eomma yang melayangkan protes dengan wajah sedihnya. Eunhyuk menghampiri eommanya, lalu bergelayut manja di tangannya—lagi-lagi berusaha merayu orang tuanya

"Eomma~ ini mimpiku sejak lama. Lagipula kalau Eomma rindu padaku Eomma kan bisa menelponku, aku juga janji akan mengirim e-mail ke rumah setiap hari."

Melihat keinginan anaknya yang begitu besar, dengan terpaksa tuan Lee pun mengizinkan. "Arasseo. Tapi jangan buat masalah dan belajar yang benar."

"Ne," ujar Eunhyuk dengan senyum lebar.

[]

"Kyunie!" Sebuah teriakan yang cukup keras menggema di seluruh ruangan di kediaman keluarga Cho, membuat Kyuhyun yang sibuk merapikan diri di kamarnya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dengan langkah lebar Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang tengah di lantai satu.

"Aish, Noona! Telingaku bisa tuli mendengar teriakan Noona!" ujar Kyuhyun begitu melihat noonanya berdiri di bawah tangga.

"Hya, ada yang menjemputmu. Dia sedang menunggumu di beranda sekarang," Ahra menjawab seolah tak peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang barusan mengomel padanya.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Annyeong!"

"Tunggu!" Ahra menarik tangan Kyuhyun tepat saat anak itu lewat di depannya, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah lalu memandangnya bingung.

"Dia bukan Hankyung, kan? Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, kalau tidak salah namanya...Siwon. Iya, kan? Kenapa Siwon bisa menjemputmu kemari? Apa dia pacar barumu?" tanya Ahra bertubi-tubi.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aniya! Kami cuma teman. Sudah kan tanya-tanyanya? Aku pergi, dah!"

Kyuhyun pun berlari keluar rumah sebelum ditodong berbagai macam pertanyaan lagi oleh kakaknya yang lumayan cerewet itu—menurut Kyuhyun.

Melihat Siwon di beranda rumahnya, saja Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba hanya untuk memastikan dia tampil rapi. Kemudian dengan senyum lebar Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Siwon. "Hyung!"

Siwon menoleh dan membalas senyum Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Eum."

"Kajja." Sadar atau tidak, Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat Kyuhyun jalan disisinya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

[]

"Ada apa denganmu? Hari ini kau kelihatan lesu," ujar Hankyung pada Heechul begitu tiba di kelas. Biasanya Heechul pasti akan menyambutnya dengan senyum, tapi hari ini tidak.

Heechul menggeleng pelan tanpa melihat Hankyung. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Merasa temannya sedang berbohong, Hankyung meletakan tangannya yang besar di dahi Heechul, takut kalau temannya itu sedang sakit. Tapi ternyata suhunya terasa biasa saja. "Tidak panas."

Heechul menepis tangan yang menempel di dahinya itu pelan, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas begitu saja.

'Kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa merelakanmu?'

[]

Donghae memicingkan matanya, menatap Eunhyuk yang baru saja sampai di kelas dengan penuh rasa curiga. "Kemarin kau pergi kemana?"

Eunhyuk menatap bingung pada Donghae. "Aku langsung pulang ke rumah, kok."

"Yang benar?" Donghae semakin memicingkan matanya, mencoba mengintimidasi Eunhyuk dengan aura di sekitarnya, dan justru membuat Eunhyuk bertambah bingung.

"Untuk apa aku bohong padamu, jagi?"

"Kau...tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Hari ini bicaramu aneh sekali."

Donghae menggeleng pelan. 'Harusnya aku tidak mendengarkan ucapan Henry,' pikirnya. Setelah acara mari-menginterogasi-Eunhyuk selesai, Donghae pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas, dan saat itulah tak sengaja matanya melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon lagi-lagi memasuki kelas bersama.

Treburu-buru Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kalian...kebetulan bertemu di depan lagi?" ujarnya ragu, mencoba berbaik sangka.

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya, bingung harus menjawab apa. kalau dia jujur, sahabatnya yang entah kenapa sepertinya sangat tidak suka melihat kedekatannya dengan Siwon itu pasti akan mengomel. Tapi karena dia juga tidak pndai berbohong, akhirnya Kyuhyun tetap menjawab jujur.

"Eng...hari ini Siwon Hyung menjemputku. Kami berangkat bersama."

"Mwo? Kalian bahkan sudah berangkat ke sekolah bersama? Dan dia juga sudah tahu dimana rumahmu?" Dan benar saja, belum apa-apa Donghae sudah berteriak heboh.

"Kami cuma berangkat bersama, tidak lebih. Tidak perlu seheboh ini, kan?" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit kesal kemudian tanpa berniat meladeni Donghae beranjak pergi menujuu tempat duduknya. Baru saja Donghae berniat menyusul Kyuhyun, tapi tangan Eunhyuk malah menahannya.

"Tunggu. Aku...ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ujar Eunhyuk, terlihat sedikit ragu.

"Apa?"

"Ikut aku."

Eunhyuk pun menarik tangan Donghae dan membawanya pergi keluar kelas. Siwon menatap pasangan yang selalu menganggunya saat bersama Kyuhyun itu dengan bingung, kemudian mengangkat bahunya cuek dan pergi ke tempat duduknya.

Rupanya Enhyuk membawa Donghae ke taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakannya hingga harus mencari tempat sesepi itu.

"Sebenarnya kau mau bilang apa? Kenapa harus bicara disini?" tanya Donghae bingung.

Alih-alih menjawab, Eunhyuk justru menyodorkan sepucuk surat pada Donghae.

"Apa ini?" lagi-lagi Donghae bertanya dengan bingung. Eunhyuk tetap bungkam, mengisyaratkan pada Donghae untuk membaca surat itu. Akhirnya Donghae pun membaca surat itu.

Setelahnya, itu hanya membuat Donghae semakin tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Itu surat dari Brent Street Schools di Sydney, dan ada nama Eunhyuk tertera disana, sebagai siswa yang menerima beasiswa bakat.

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Eunhyuk menarik napas panjang, kemudian menjelaskan semuanya pada Donghae.

"Aku akan berangkat ke Sydney dan melanjutkan sekolahku disana."

Eunhyuk sudah menduganya, begitu dia mengatakan ini, Donghae pasti akan terkejut. lihat saja, sekarang matanya sudah membulat sempurna.

"Begitu kenaikan kelas aku akan segera pergi," Eunhyuk melanjutkan. Dan sekarang, Donghae sudah menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau...mau meninggalkanku?" ujar Donghae lirih.

Eunhyuk kembali menarik napas panjang, kalau mau jujur mengatakan semua ini pada Donghae terasa sangat berat. Karena dia tahu Donghae pasti akan marah. Tapi sepertinya Eunhyuk terlalu disilaukan dengan mimpi-mimpinya.

"Hae-ya, ini mimpiku. Kau sendiri tahu itu, kan? Ku harap kau mau mengerti."

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk dengan kecewa. Dilemparkannya surat tadi ke wajah Eunhyuk, sebelum kemudian pergi dengan langkah lebar.

"Hae-ya! Lee Donghae!"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

[]

Eunhyuk kembali ke kelas dengan langkah lesu, ditatapnya bangku milik Donghae yang kosong. Sepertinya anak itu tidak akan kembali ke kelas.

Kyuhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikan sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai dan guru pun sudah datang, mungkin dia akan bertanya saat istirahat tiba nanti.

[]

"Hya, dimana Donghae Hyung? Kenapa dia tidak kembali bersamamu?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu jam istirahat tiba.

"Aku tidak tahu," Eunhyuk menjawab dengan wajah yang ditekuk empat.

"Kalian...bertengkar?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk justru mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar kelas.

"Kau mau kemana? Sekolah belum usai!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Bilang saja aku sakit dan izin pulang," Eunhyuk menjawab dengna cuek, bahkan tanpa membalikan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kedua sahabatnya.

[]

Sementara itu di atap sekolah, Donghae berdiri sendiri di tepi atap, wajahnya terlihat menahan tangis.

"Dasar monyet bodoh! Idiot! Berani-beraninya dia berniat meninggalkanku!" Donghae berseru tiba-tiba dengan suara keras, mencoba melepaskan rasa kesal di dadanya. Tiba-tiba teringat dengan ucapan Eunhyuk tadi.

"_Hae-ya, ini mimpiku. Kau sendiri tahu itu, kan? Ku harap kau mau mengerti."_

"Aku tahu, aku tahu ini mimpimu. Tapi apa aku tidak berharga bagimu? Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku?"

Donghae menjatuhkan tubuhnya, mendekap kakinya erat dan mulai menangis. "Bodoh."

[]

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Hankyung saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit murung, anak itu bahkan hanay mengaduk-aduk makanannya sejak tadi.

"Sepertinya Eunhyuk Hyung dan Donghae Hyung sedang bertengkar. Suasana di kelas jadi tidak enak," adu Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Hankyung tersenyum kecil lalu mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, bukankah wajar kalau sepasang kekasih sesekali bertengkar?" ujarnya seraya mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

"Iya juga sih."

'Tapi kalau diingat-ingat, sekali pun aku dan Hankyung Hyung tidak pernah bertengkar. Apa ini bisa disebut wajar?'

"Apalagi?" Hankyung kembali bertanya saat melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja melamun.

"Hmm? Ani. Itu...Heechul Hyung, kenapa tidak kelihatan?" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

Hankyung mengangkat bahunya. "Sikapnya agak aneh hari ini. Sepertinya dia sedikit menjauhiku."

"Jinjja? Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali masalah?"

"Makan saja makananmu. Lagipula, jarang-jarang kan kita bisa berduaan begini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis, kemudian mulai menyantap makanannya dengan lahap.

[]

"Tidak masuk kelas, ternyata malah sibuk menangis sendirian disini."

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang di dekatnya. Saat dilihatnya sosok Siwon berdiri di hadapannya, seketika suasana hatinya bertambah buruk.

"Kalau kau cuma ingin meledekku lebih baik pergi saja," ujar Donghae ketus.

"Kyuhyun sepertinya mengkhawatirkanmu, lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas," balas Siwon, tak peduli sama sekali dengan sikap Donghae padanya. Siwon mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Donghae. Sebuah sapu tangan.

"Hapus air matamu, kau tidak mau ada orang lain yang melihatnya, kan?"

Meskipun sedikit ragu dan gengsi, akhirnya Donghae tetap menerima sapu tangan itu. Merasa sudah tak ada urusan lagi, Siwon pun pergi begitu saja.

"Ternyata dia lumayan juga, mungkin tidak ada salahnya dia dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Eh? Ani. Bagaimana dengan Hankyung Hyung? Aish. Untuk apa aku memikirkan mereka? Masalahku saja belum selesai! Huaaaaaa! Monyet bodoh! Aku membencimuuu!"

[]

Jika biasanya saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Heechul akan menghampiri Hankyung untuk sekedar berpamitan pulang, maka kali ini berbeda. Bahkan tanpa menolehkan wajahnya pada Hankyung sama sekali, Heechul langsung beranjak pergi begitu saja. Dan ini membuat Hankyung bertambah yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Heechul.

Terburu-buru Hankyung merapikan barang-brangnya dan berlari keluar kelas, mencoba menyusul Heechul yang sudah lebih dulu keluar. Untunglah Heechul belum pergi terlalu jauh. Dengan cepat hankyung berhasil menyusulnya, lalu menarik tangannya agar Heechul berhenti berjalan.

"Biar ku antar kau pulang," ujar Hankyung, yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah dari pada ajakan.

"Tidak perlu, aku bawa mobil," jawab Heechul dingin.

Tapi Hankyung sama sekali tak berniat melepas tangannya. Dia justru menggenggam tangan Heechul semakin erat karena heechul yang meronta. "Hya, lepaskan tanganku."

Tak peduli Heechul mulai meneriakinya, Hankyung terus saja menarik tangan namja cantik itu. Tepat di depan kelas Kyuhyun, mereka bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"H-Hyung? Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah kaget dan bingung. Bagaimana tidak, Hankyung datang ke kelasnya sambil menyeret Heechul, ditambah lagi dia harus melihat wajah Heechul yang tampak kesal dan juga Hankyung yang wajahnya terlihat sangat serius tanpa senyum di wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan? Aku ada urusan dengan Heechul," ujar Hankyung tanpa basa-basi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Eum. Gwaenchana."

Merasa sudah mendapat izin, dengan cepat Hankyung—masih dengan menarik tangan Heechul.

"Kau tidak marah dia memilih pergi dengan orang lain?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng dengan yakin. "Sepertinya mereka sedang ada masalah. Mungkin Hankyung Hyung ingin menyelesaikan masalah mereka."

Siwon hanya mengangguk kecil, toh itu bukan urusannya. "Kalau begitu hari ini, aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh? Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menolak. Kajja." Siwon kembali menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun kembali merasakan jantungnya yan berdebar kencang.

[]

"Kenapa kita kesini, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mobil milik Siwon berhenti di depan sebuah kafe es krim.

"Ingat janjiku kemarin? Aku bilang aku akan mentraktirmu makan es krim sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah mengejekmu."

"Ah, itu...sebenarnya Hyung tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku tidak benar-benar marah, kok."

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin mentraktirmu. Ayo masuk."

Merasa tak ada alasan lagi untuk menolak, Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Siwon masuk ke dalam cafe bernuansa biru itu.

"Kau suka rasa apa?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Vanilla...atau coklat," jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk pergi lebih dulu dan mencari tempat duduk, sementara dirinya sendiri memesan sesuatu.

Tak lama Siwon pun menyusul Kyuhyun sambil membawa semangkuk besar es krim sundae. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat apa yang di bawa Siwon.

"Hyung, ini besar sekali. Bagaimana caranya aku menghabiskan es krim sebesar ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Siwon tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Haha. Makan saja, kalau tidak habis ya sudah."

"Tapi kan sayang es krimnya," ujar Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Hyung membantumu memakannya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. "Eum."

Maka selanjutnya, keduanya sibuk melahap es krim itu sedikit demi sedikit sambil sesekali tertawa dan bercanda.

"Cara makanmu, seperti anak kecil saja," ujar Siwon ketika melihat noda es krim di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Tanpa merasa risih sedikit pun Siwon menghapus noda itu dengan jarinya, membuat wajah Kyuhyun mulai merona merah.

Entah apa yang Siwon pikirkan, melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang merona, alih-alih segera menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun, namja itu justru membiarkan jarinya diam di atas bibir yang sewarna plum itu lebih lama. Sadar atau tidak, Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang bingung, tak tahu harus melakukan apa, anak itu justru memejamkan matanya, sementara tangannya saling meremas dengan gugup. Detik selanjutnya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bibir Siwon yang dingin mendarat di atas bibirnya sendiri.

[]

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Hari ini sikapmu aneh sekali. Kau bahkan menjaga jarak dariku," ujar Hankyung pada Heechul, saat ini keduanya sedang berada di dalam mobil Hankyung.

"Itu cuma perasaanmu saja," Heechul membalas masih dengan nada dingin.

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf," ujar Hankyung lagi, dia bahkan sudah tidak fokus pada jalan padahal saat ini dia sedang menyetir.

Tiba-tiba Heechul tersenyum sinis, membuat Hankyung yang melihatnya semakin bertambah bingung. "Hh. Apa kau merasa berbuat salah?"

Heechul menolehkan wajahnya, memandang Hankyung dengan kesal. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu, dan kau meminta maaf begitu saja. Dasar Cina bodoh menyebalkan! Turunkan aku!"

Hankyung meringis pelan, memegangi telinganya yang berdengung karena teriakan Heechul barusan. "Apa salahku? Kenapa kau malah marah-marah?"

"Cepat turunkan aku sekarang juga atau aku akan melompat turun!"

"Aish." Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Hankyung menghentikan mobilnya. Begitu mobil itu benar-benar berhenti bergerak, secepat kilat Heechul keluar.

"Hya! Heechul-ah!" Tak peduli Hankyung memanggilnya dengan suara keras, Heechul terus saja berjalan cepat, membuat Hankyung harus berlari kecil mengejarnya.

"Jangan mengejarku!"

"Jelaskan dulu apa salahku? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu, jadi jangan ikuti aku!"

Merasa kesal karena Heechul terus bersikap kekanakan, Hankyung kembali menarik tangannya. Membuat Heechul meringis karena Hankyung menarik tangannya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum menjelaskan semuanya padaku!"

"Lepas!" Heechul meronta, mencoba melepaskan tangannya. Tapi gerakannya tiba-tiba saja berhenti, membuat Hankyung sedikit lega tapi juga bingung. Heechul benar-benar diam, matanya menatap ke dalam sebuah kafe dengan pandangan tak percaya. Merasa penasaran, Hankyung membalik tubuhnya dan mencoba mencari apa yang dilihat Heechul di dalam kafe dengan jendela kaca besar yang berdiri kokoh di belakangnya.

Matanya membulat ketika dia berhasil menemukannya. Di dalam kafe itu, dia melihat Kyuhyun, berciuman dengan sorang namja yang dia yakin adalah murid baru di kelas Kyuhyun.

Sebelum sempat Hankyung berbuat apa-apa, tiba-tiba saja Heechul memasuki kafe itu dengan penuh emosi. Hankyung tahu sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi, karena Heechul bukan tipe orang yang pandai mengatur emosinya.

"Heechul-ah!" dengn panik Hankyung menyusul Heechul. Tapi sepertinya terlambat. Heechul lebih dulu sampai di meja Kyuhyun. Dengan kasar Heechul menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun memandang Heechul dengan wajah yang memucat.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Heechul! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hankyung menarik Heechul menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membeku, begitu pun Siwon.

"Wae?! Apa kau masih mau membelanya?! Jelas-jelas dia selingkuh di belakangmu dan kau masih mau membelanya?! Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatnya, bukan dia yang mencintaimu, TAPI AKU!"

Akhirnya setetes air mata pun jatuh, Kim Heechul menangis. Hankyung ikut membeku, tidak pernah sekali pun dia melihat seorang Kim Heechul menangis. Dan kini namja itu menangis karenanya.

Dengan kesal dan kecewa Heechul keluar dari tempat itu. Menyisakan Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Hankyng yang masing-masing membeku karena rasa terkejut.

Takut-takut Kyuhyun mencoba menatap Hankyung, biar bagaimana pun dia harus mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu. "H-Hyung...aku...a-aku..."

Tapi Kyuhyun harus menelan ludah kecewa ketika Hankyung menatapnya dingin. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti." Dan namja itu pun pergi begitu saja. Berani bertaruh, dia pasti menyusul Heechul.

Siwon, orang yang paling merasa bersalah dalam kejadian itu, menatap Kyuhyun pilu. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sedang menahan air matanya setengah mati. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, tapi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Setelah memberi tatapan kecewa dan marah pada Siwon, Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Hankyung dan Heechul.

TBC


	5. Before The Dawn

Title: High School Romance

Author: Kyuminjoong

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Lil' bit angst :D #slapped

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng/Hankyung, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Disclaimer: I only own the story

Warning: Shounen-ai

.

.

Chapter 5: Before The Dawn

_The darkest time, a few moments just before sunrise._

AUTHOR'S POV

Entah sudah seberapa jauh Hankyung berlari meninggalkan kafe untuk mengejar Heechul. Heechul tetap saja berjalan cepat meskipun Hankyung sesekali memanggil namanya. Kalau saja saat itu jalan tidak di penuhi oleh manusia, Hankyung pasti akan berlari dan dengan mudah mengejar Heechul.

_**Grab**_

Hankyung bernapas lega saat akhirnya tangannya bisa menggapai tangan Heechul dan menghentikan langkah namja cantik itu. Tentu saja Heechul berontak dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Hankyung yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis membuatnya tampak sedikit kusut, Hankyung yang tidak mau melepas tangannya jadi sedikit terlihat seperti penculik yang berniat menculiknya.

"Untuk apa kau mengejarku? Urusi saja pacar kesayanganmu itu! Kau tidak mau bocah tadi membawanya kabur, kan?!" ujar Heechul sedikit berteriak. Membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya, tapi toh Heechul tidak peduli.

"Setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri, aku justru mengkhawatirkanmu. _Namja_ yang tidak bisa mengatur emosinya dengan baik, kau bisa melakukan apapun saat sedang emosi."

Heechul tertawa sinis. "_Hh_. Kau benar-benar aneh. Tadi kau membelanya, padahal jelas-jelas dia berselingkuh darimu. Sekarang kau bilang kau lebih mengkhawatirkanku dari pada dia."

Dengan satu hentakan keras Heechul akhirnya berhasil membuat cengkraman tangan Hankyung terlepas. "Selalu saja seperti ini. Kau membuatku terlalu banyak berharap. Kalau memang kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku tolong jangan memperlakukanku sebaik ini."

Heechul pergi (lagi), dan kali ini Hankyung tidak mengejarnya. Bukan karena dia lelah mengejar Heechul, tapi kata-kata Heechul tadi membuatnya terhenyak. Cara Heechul mengucapkannya, dengan mata yang berair menatapnya kecewa, semuanya seperti menusuk Hankyung tepat di hati. Apakah selama ini dia telah berlaku kejam pada sahabatnya?

Tanpa tahu kalau namja cantik itu mencintainya, dia dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa seorang namja manis telah menjadi kekasihnya. Dengan mudahnya dia memuji namja itu di depan Heechul. Dengan mudahnya dia selalu mengajak Heechul untuk ikut bersamanya menjemput anak itu ke kelasnya. Mereka selalu makan bersama, Heechul melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Hankyung akan membersihkan mulut anak manis itu saat makanannya tercecer di sudut bibirnya, dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana anak itu akan merajuk saat Hankyung mengomentari cara makannya yang seperti anak kecil. Heechul melihat semuanya.

'Aku baik-baik saja' adalah kalimat yang tak akan dia ucapkan jika menjadi Heechul.

"Heechulie, jeongmal mianhae."

[]

Ahra baru saja selesai membuat susu untuk diminumnya sendiri saat ia keluar dari dapur dan melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kyunie, kau sudah pulang?" Ahra bertanya pada adiknya dengan senyum seperti biasa. Jika hari lainnya, Kyuhyun akan menjawab 'Ne~' dengan riang. Tapi kali ini tak ada jawaban apapun untuk Ahra.

"Kyuhyunie..." Yeoja yang tengah mengandung itu terdiam, memandangi adiknya yang berjalan lurus menuju tangga yang akan mengantarnya ke kamar tanpa melihat ke arah kakak kesayangannya sedikit pun. Merasa aneh dan yakin ada yang salah sedang terjadi, Ahra menyusul Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kayu kamar Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Hal berikutnya yang dia lihat adalah Kyuhyun yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kaki terlipat dan kepala yang bersandar pada kedua lututnya, matanya terlihat sayu, memandang kosong ke arah jendela kamarnya yang tertutup.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali pada kakaknya. Ahra menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah adik kesayangannya itu. Matanya membulat saat melihat pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah dan sedikit lecet.

"_Omo_! Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Ahra seraya menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Alih-alih menjawab, Kyuhyun justru melepas tangan Noona-nya yang menempel di wajahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Noona_. Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kenapa wajahmu bisa sampai seperti itu huh?" Ahra bertanya dengan sedikit gemas, meskipun matanya dengan jelas menunjukkan kalau dia mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Ahra semakin cemas saat Kyuhyun tidak juga menjawabnya dan malah tertunduk sedih.

"Ada apa?" Ahra kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun melirik kakaknya sekilas, matanya yang memang siap menumpahkan air mata sejak tadi mulai berkaca-kaca. "_Noona_... aku sudah berbuat jahat pada Hankyung _Hyung_..." ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"_Wae_?" Ahra bertanya seraya mengusap lembut helaian rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyerah, membiarkan air matanya turun dengan deras. Namja manis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

"Aku...membiarkan Siwon _Hyung_ menciumku...dan Hankyung _Hyung_ melihatnya..._hiks_...sekarang dia marah padaku...aku harus bagaimana _Noona_?"

Ahra terdiam, belum berani berkomentar tentang masalah adiknya yang rupanya cukup serius. "Ini...apa Hankyung yang melakukannya?"Ahra kembali menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Heechul _Hyung_."

"Heechul?" Ahra mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit bingung kenapa jadi Heechul yang menampar pipi Kyuhyun.

"Dia ada bersama Hankyung _Hyung_. Dia menamparku karena mengira aku berselingkuh dari Hankyung _Hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun seolah bisa membaca pikiran kakaknya.

"Tunggu. Kenapa harus dia yang marah?"

"Karena Heechul _Hyung_ mencintai Hankyung _Hyung_."

Ahra tanpa sadar membulatkan matanya, semakin tertarik mendengarkan cerita adiknya yang bertambah rumit. "Bisa ceritakan lebih jelas?"

Kyuhyun mulai menceritakan sebisanya tentang masalah yang dihadapinya, Ahra mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Ahra menghembuskan napasnya dengan sedikit kasar begitu Kyuhyun selesai bercerita. "Masalahmu rumit sekali," hanya itu bisa ia katakan. Ahra mengusap rambut adiknya dengan lembut, menuntunnya untuk segera tidur. "Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur. Semoga saat bangun nanti perasaanmu akan lebih baik, kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti."

[]

"_Gege_! Ponselmu terus berdering sejak tadi! Kenapa tidak diangkat? Berisik tahu!" Henry yang sibuk main game mengomel karena merasa konsentrasinya terganggu akibat Donghae membiarkan ponselnya berdering sejak tadi tanpa berniat melakukan sesuatu. Dengan sangat terpaksa Donghae meraih ponselnya yang sejak tadi dikubur di balik bantal sofa.

Sesuai dugaannya, yang menelpon tentu saja Eunhyuk. Donghae menekan icon berwarna hijau di layar ponselnya, tapi tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dari ponsel suara Eunhyuk yang memanggilnya terdengar berkali-kali, semakin lama semakin terdengar tidak sabar dan akhirnya Eunhyuk berteriak dari ujung sana.

"Kau tidak mau bicara denganku? _Arasseo_! Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan mengajakmu bicara lagi."

_**Pip**_

Sambungan terputus. Donghae menatap ponselnya serba salah, antara takut, kesal, dan kecewa. Lama Donghae terus menatapi layar ponselnya yang kini berwarna hitam, sedikit berharap Eunhyuk kembali menelponnya.

"Kenapa dia tidak menelpon lagi?" Donghae bergumam pelan saat Eunhyuk tak juga menelpon. Dengan kesal dilemparnya ponsel tak berdosa itu ke lantai, mendarat tepat di samping Henry yang duduk manis di depan layar TV, dan membuat namja imut yang malang itu terlonjak kaget.

"_Ish_. Dasar monyet jelek menyebalkan! Kenapa cepat sekali kau menyerah?!"

[]

"Siwon?" Ahra sedikit terkejut saat membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati namja yang tadi pegi menjemput adiknya untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama sekarang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah kusut.

"_Err_...bisakah aku bertemu Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun sudah tidur."

Siwon menghela napas berat, sepertinya sangat kecewa mendengar jawaban Ahra.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Ahra. Siwon memandangnya ragu, tapi kemudian mengangguk dan mengikuti wanita cantik itu yang menuntunnya ke ruang tamu.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kyuhyun," ujar Ahra saat dia dan Siwon sudah duduk nyaman di sofa di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Siwon menundukan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. "_Mianhae_. Aku tidak bermaksud merusak hubungannya dengan Hankyung _Hyung_."

"Ku rasa ada yang perlu diluruskan di antara kalian berempat."

"_Ne_?"

"Kau, Kyuhyun, Hankyung, dan Heechul. Aku rasa ada yang salah di antara kalian."

Siwon menatap Ahra dengan serius sementara yeoja di hadapannya tetap tampak tenang dengan senyumnya yang lembut, kemudian mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Aku memang hampir tidak pernah bertemu Heechul, aku hanya pernah melihatnya beberapa kali dan aku tahu dia sahabat Hankyung. Jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubungannya dan Hankyung sebenarnya. Tapi aku sudah cukup sering bertemu dengan Hankyung, dari yang ku lihat, sikapnya pada Kyuhyun lebih terlihat seperti sikap seorang kakak pada adiknya dibandingkan kekasih."

Ahra menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan menatap Siwon lebih dalam. "Dan Kyuhyun, dia pernah bilang, saat bersama seseorang hatinya bergetar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Saat ku tanya apa orang yang dia maksud itu Hankyung dia malah tampak kebingungan, jadi ku tebak orang itu bukan Hankyung. Mungkin...orang itu kau."

Siwon membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "A-aku?"

Ahra tersenyum lagi, kali ini jauh lebih lebar, mengingat kelakuan adik kesayangannya yang kadang menggemaskan tapi juga menyebalkan disaat bersamaan. "Kyuhyun itu, selain jahil dan bermulut pedas, sebenarnya adalah anak yang polos. Aku tidak yakin dia mengerti apa sebenarnya yang dia sebut cinta. Selama ini dia mengira apa yang dia rasakan pada Hankyung adalah rasa cinta, tapi mungkin saja itu hanya rasa kagum. Karena yang ku dengar dari cerita Kyuhyun, anak itu begitu meninggikan sosok Hankyung yang baik hati dan lembut juga penyayang."

Ahra menghela napasnya. "Entah kebetulan atau apa, Hankyung sendiri juga terlihat tidak begitu paham dengan masalah cinta. Kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud, kan?" ujarnya lalu kembali menatap Siwon seolah meminta jawaban.

"Kedua anak itu terjebak dalam perasaan yang mereka pikir cinta,padahal kenyataannya bukan seperti itu," lanjut Ahra.

Siwon terdiam, mencoba mencerna semua yang telah dia dengar dari mulut Ahra. Otaknya tidak memungkiri kalau semua ucapannya memang masuk akal.

"Kenapa _Noona_ mengatakan semua ini padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau memastikan perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. Seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, Kyuhyun itu masih polos, jadi aku tidak mau adikku yang polos itu terluka karena hal yang sama berulang kali."

Siwon kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Jika semua yang Ahra katakan adalah benar, bukankah itu artinya dia punya kesempatan besar untuk membuat Kyuhyun berada di sisinya?

Merasa telah menyampaikan semua yang perlu dia sampaikan, Ahra mengizinkan Siwon pulang, tidak lupa berpesan agar namja itu berhati-hati di jalan. Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam dengan cepat, matanya sempat menangkap sesuatu saat kakinya baru akan menginjak pedal gas.

"Apa aku salah lihat? Bukankah yang tadi itu mobil Hankyung _sunbae_?" ujar Siwon saat melihat sebuah mobil melesat meninggalkan kediaman Kyuhyun.

Sama sekali tidak salah. Mobil yang dia lihat memang mobil milik Hankyung. Namja itu berniat untuk menemui Kyuhyun dan membicarakan masalah mereka, tapi niatnya sirna saat melihat mobil milik seseorang yang dia yakin bukan milik kakak ipar Kyuhyun terpakir di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Hankyung berdiam diri di dalam mobilnya menunggu sang pemilik mobil keluar, dan dia cukup terkejut saat Siwon keluar dari dalam rumah Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Siwon sudah sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu dimana rumah Kyuhyun, dan bahkan disambut baik oleh kakak perempuan Kyuhyun.

Setelah melihat semuanya, Hankyung melesat meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun.

[]

"Kyunie, kau tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah?" tanya Ahra seraya sedikit mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus selimut. Kyuhyun tak merespon, dan Ahra mulai gemas.

"Hei, dasar bayi besar. Cepat bangun dan mandi atau kau akan terlambat ke sekolah."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak merespon sama sekali, Ahra yang gemas kini mulai merasa cemas. "Kyu?"

Ahra terdiam sebentar, memperhatikan wajah adiknya yang—baru ia sadari—memerah. Dengan ragu Ahra meletakan punggung tangannya ke atas dahi Kyuhyun, matanya membulat saat merasakan dahi Kyuhyun yang seolah terbakar.

"_Omo_! Kenapa badanmu bisa sepanas ini?" Ahra memekik khawatir. Suaminya yang mendengar suara Ahra dengan terburu-buru menghampiri istrinya.

"_Waeyo_, Ahra-_ya_?"

"Kyunie demam. Panasnya tinggi sekali," ujar Ahra panik. Suaminya dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku dan mulai mengetik beberapa angka, menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku sudah menelpon dokter. Dia hanya demam, jangan terlalu khawatir, tidak baik untuk bayi kita," namja berumur 26 tahun itu tersenyum pada Ahra dan memeluknya, mencoba mengalihkan istrinya dari rasa cemasnya.

[]

'Kenapa dia tidak masuk?' pikir Siwon saat melihat bangku Kyuhyun masih kosong, padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Bruk

"_Err_...Donghae-ya, kenapa kau duduk di situ?" Siwon menatap bingung pada Donghae yang baru saja pindah dari tempat duduknya yang biasa—disamping Eunhyuk—ke tempat duduk Kyuhyun.

"_Wae_? Tidak boleh? Kyuhyun tidak masuk, kan?" jawab Donghae cuek. Siwon menghela napasnya.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Tapi kenapa anak itu tidak masuk ya?" tanya Donghae entah pada siapa.

Siwon memikirkan hal yang sama, tapi dia lebih pintar dari Donghae untuk bertanya pada sekretaris kelas daripada hanya duduk diam dan menebak-nebak alasan Kyuhyun tidak masuk kelas seperti yang Donghae lakukan.

"_Chogi_...Sukjin-_ssi_, apa kau tahu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak masuk kelas hari ini?"

Namja dengan potongan rambut ala tahun 80-an yang selalu mengenakan kacamata tebal itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Siwon yang berdiri di depannya. Namja bernama Sukjin itu sempat membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "Kyuhyun-_ssi_ tidak masuk kelas karena dia sedang sakit."

[]

Hankyung tak bisa melakukan apapun selain sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Heechul yang kelihatannya tak berniat bicara padanya sama sekali. Namja cantik itu bahkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali sejak dia sampai di kelas pagi ini. Tidak bicara dengan Heechul seperti ini, benar-benar membuat Hankyung tersiksa. Entahlah, kelihatannya Hankyung baru sadar kalau dia sudah terbiasa dan tak bisa lepas dari sahabatnya. Tidak ada Heechul yang merengek manja padanya, tidak ada Heechul yang selalu ingin merangkul tangannya, rasanya benar-benar aneh.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Hankyung sangat berharap bisa berbicara dengan Heechul dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Tapi Heechul tampaknya tidak berniat mendengarkan apapun ucapannya, namja cantik itu pergi begitu saja seolah tidak mendengar suara Hankyung yang memanggil namanya. Hankyung hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Akhirnya Hankyung memutuskan pergi mencari Kyuhyun. Bukankah mereka juga punya masalah? Tapi sayangnya, begitu sampai di kelas Kyuhyun, namja manis itu justru tidak terlihat sama sekali batang hidungnya.

"_Ah_! Eunhyuk-_ah_, dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Hankyung pada Eunhyuk yang kebetulan baru kembali entah dari mana.

"_Eh_? Kyuhyun hari ini tidak masuk. Apa dia tidak mengabarimu, _Hyung_?"

"_Ani_. Kenapa dia tidak masuk?"

"Sakit."

"_Mwo_? Sakit?"

"_Eum_."

"_Ah...arasseo. Gomawo_."

Hankyung berbalik pergi entah kemana, sementara Eunhyuk hanya menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dengan bingung. Tentu saja, Eunhyuk tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian kemarin.

Eunhyuk mengangkata bahunya, tidak mau memusingkan masalah orang lain sementara dirinya sendiri juga punya masalah. Eunhyuk memutar badannya berniat untuk masuk ke kelas, saat matanya menangkap sosok Donghae di kejauhan, sangat jelas juga sedang memandangnya. Keduanya terdiam di tempat masing-masing, Eunhyuk berniat menghampiri Donghae, tapi segera mengurungkan niatnya.

'Mungkin ada baiknya seperti ini dulu. Kami berdua perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan berpikir,' pikir Eunhyuk. Namja itu menghela napas panjang kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Sementara di kejauhan Donghae melihatnya dengan tidak percaya, tangannya terkepal menahan rasa kesal.

'Dia bahkan tidak berusaha menghampiriku!?'

[]

"Hankyung-_ah_? Ayo masuk." Ahra menyambut Hankyung yang baru saja menekan bel rumahnya dengan senyum hangatnya. Sedikit bingung sebenarnya, kenapa dua orang teman sekolah Kyuhyun datang menjenguknya saat jam sekolah. Sepertinya keduanya membolos hanya untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun.

Ahra dengan sedikit ragu mengantar Hankyung ke kamar adiknya. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya saat ini seseorang sedang menemani Kyuhyun di dalam kamarnya. Seseorang yang sepertinya tidak akan membuat Hankyung senang sata melihatnya.

[]

"Ayolah, Kyu. Kalau kau tidak mau makan bagaimana kau akan sembuh?"

Kyuhyun tetap keras kepala tidak mau membuka mulutnya meskipun namja tampan di depannya sudah hampir putus asa menyuruhnya makan sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Namja tampan itu, Siwon, akhirnya menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kali, sepertinya Kyuhyun masih sangat marah padanya. Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya sejak dia masuk ke kamarnya, juga menolak melihat wajahnya dan lebih memilih memandangi jendela kamarnya yang tertutup.

_**Cklek**_

Mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka, Kyuhyun dan Siwon refleks menoleh ke arah pintu bercat putih itu. Keduanya tampak sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang yang membuka pintu itu ternyata adalah Hankyung.

"_Hyung_..." Kyuhyun berujar pelan hampir seperti bisikan.

Siwon menghela napas panjang, meletakan piring berisi makanan untuk Kyuhyun di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menganggu pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar itu. Setidaknya dia harus memberi waktu bagi keduanya untuk bicara.

"Kau harus makan. Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti anak kecil begini _eoh_?" ujar Hankyung seraya menghampiri Kyuhyun. Tidak ada nada marah dalam cara bicaranya, tapi juga tak selembut dan sehangat biasanya. Kyuhyun cukup mengerti kalau Hankyung masih kecewa padanya.

"_Hiks...mianhae...jeongmal mianhaeyo, Hyung..._tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk berselingkuh..._hiks._.." Kyuhyun berusaha berbicara dengan baik di antara tangisannya.

Hankyung terdiam, dia memang kecewa, tapi dia tak bisa melihat Kyuhyun menangis seperti saat ini. Hankyung mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Kyuhyun, perlahan menarik tubuh yang rapuh itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Kyuhyun masih menangis, dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghentikan airmatanya yang terus mendesak keluar. Merasakan sentuhan tangan Hankyung yang mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, entah kenapa justru membuatnya semakin ingin menangis.

"_Mianhae_..." ujar Kyuhyun lagi saat tangisannya mulai mereda. Hankyung melepas pelukannya dan menghapus airmatanya dengan lembut, namja itu akhirnya menunjukan senyumnya yang hangat seraya mengusap helaian rambut Kyuhyun.

Hankyung memutuskan untuk melupakan masalah mereka sementara ini. Kyuhyun sakit, dan dia tidak mau memperburuk keadaannya dengan masalah mereka.

[]

Setelah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun memakan makanannya dan bahkan membuatnya tertidur, Hankyung akhirnya keluar dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"_Sunbae_...bisa kita bicara?" ujar Siwon yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan kamar itu segera menyambutnya begitu dia keluar. Merasa mereka memang perlu membicarakan sesuatu, Hankyung mengangguk dengan cepat. Keduanya berpamitan pada Ahra, kemudian pergi mencari tempat untuk bicara dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah taman di dekat rumah Kyuhyun.

Keduanya kini duduk bersampingan di sebuah bangku taman, beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada yang bicara. Sampai akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk bicara lebih dulu.

"Kejadian kemarin, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak salah. Aku yang menciumnya, dia tidak tahu apa-apa," ujar Siwon tanpa basa-basi. Hankyung menunjukan sebuah senyum asimetris, sedikit terkesan mengejek.

"Hebat. Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau mencium kekasih orang dengan begitu mudah," ujar Hankyung. Siwon mengepal tangannya erat, berusaha agar tidak terpancing emosi meskipun cara bicara Hankyung membuatnya kesal.

_**Grak**_

Hankyung menatap Siwon waspada saat namja itu tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi diluar dugaan Siwon justru membungkukan badannya ke arah Hankyung.

"_Mianhada_," ujar Siwon masih dengan membungkukan badan. Saat badannya kembali tegak, Hankyung bisa melihat mata namja itu memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Tapi aku mencintai Kyuhyun. Dan aku tidak akan membuang perasaanku begitu saja hanya karena Kyuhyun bersama denganmu."

Hankyung terdiam, seperti menikmati cara Siwon yang berbicara padanya dengan begitu tegas dan tanpa rasa takut atau ragu sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak akan berusaha merebut Kyuhyun dengan cara licik apapun, tapi ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk datang padaku, aku tidak akan pernah melepasnya. Jadi jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik sebelum dia benar-benar berpaling darimu," Siwon memotong ucapannya sendiri, melihat ke dalam mata sunbae-nya seolah mencari sesuatu di baliknya, dalam kepalanya ucapannya Ahra terus terngiang.

"Kecuali kau memutuskan untuk melepasnya," lanjut Siwon, kemudian membungkuk memberi salam sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hankyung yang terdiam mencoba mencerna kalimat terkahirnya.

[]

Hankyung mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan, isi kepalanya dipenuhi dengan masalah antara dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun, Heechul, dan Siwon. Kata-kata Siwon masih berlarian di dalam otaknya. Melepas Kyuhyun? Tidak pernah sekali pun Hankyung berpikir untuk melakukannya. Tapi kali ini, apa semua akan lebih baik kalau dia melepas Kyuhyun? Dia tak perlu menyakiti perasaan Heechul, dan Siwon cukup bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Apa melepas Kyuhyun tak akan menyakitinya? Sebenarnya apa arti Kyuhyun baginya?

"_Hankyung-ah, perkenalkan dirimu pada tetangga baru kita."_

"_Annyeonghaseo, Hankyung imnida."_

"_Annyeong! Nan Kyuhyunieyo~"_

_Saat itu usianya sepuluh tahun, itu adalah kenangan saat hari dimana dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Keluarganya baru saja pindah dan kebetulan bertetangga dengan Kyuhyun. Saat itu, Kyuhyun kecil yang baru berusia delapan tahun, terlihat seperti boneka di mata Hankyung. Kulitnya yang putih bersih, matanya yang bulat, juga rambut coklatnya yang ikal, benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka yang lucu._

_###_

_Hankyung, 12 tahun, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menangis sendirian di taman di dekat rumah mereka. "Museun iriya?"_

"_Dia mencuri bola milik Kyu," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk tiga bocah laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Hankyung menghampiri anak-anak itu, membuat mereka sedikit takut karena berpikir Hankyung akan memarahi atau bahkan memukul mereka karena mengganggu Kyuhyun. Tapi nyatanya Hankyung justru tersenyum dengan sangat ramah pada mereka._

"_Kalian bisa bermain bersama, jadi bisa kan kembalikan bola ini pada pemiliknya?"_

_Anak-anak itu mengangguk, kemudian mengembalikan bola milik Kyuhyun. "Mianhae."_

"_Dia boleh main bersamamu kan, Kyu?"_

"_Eum."_

_Hari itu Kyuhyun bercerita dengan penuh semangat pada orang tuanya tentang Hankyung yang menolongnya, dia bilang Hankyung terlihat seperti seorang pangeran baik hati yang penuh kharisma._

_###_

_Hari pertama Kyuhyun memasuki SMA, dengan sengaja anak itu memilih SMA yang sama dengan Hankyung karena sejak dua tahun yang lalu Hankyung tidak lagi tinggal di lingkungan rumahnya. Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai menjalani hukuman pertamanya dalam masa orientasi mengadu pada Hankyung tentang senior-seniornya yang menurutnya keterlaluan karena menyuruhnya membersihkan toilet yang sangat kotor sendirian._

"_Para sunbae yang menyebalkan itu mengerjaiku habis-habisan karena aku terlambat datang."_

"_Kalau begitu itu salahmu sendiri."_

"_Hyung!"_

_Hankyung tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal karena dia tidak membelanya. "Makanya besok jangan datang terlambat lagi, arachi? Kajja. Kita bersihkan dulu wajahmu."_

_Kyuhyun tidak marah lagi, karena setelah itu Hankyung dengan penuh perhatian membersihkan wajahnya dan bahkan membelikannya makanan di kantin agar Kyuhyun berhenti menekuk wajahnya._

_###_

Tak ingin mencelakai dirinya sendiri, Hankyung memutuskan menghentikan mobilnya karena dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa fokus menyetir. Selanjutnya Hankyung hanya melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menyatu dengan kerumunan manusia yang lalu lalang. Otaknya masih saja sibuk memutar kenangan yang sudah dia lewati bersama Kyuhyun. Sesuatu menganggu pikirannya lebih dari yang lain saat ini. Selama ini, perasaan yang dia simpan untuk Kyuhyun, apa benar itu cinta? Melihat Kyuhyun yang polos, Hankyung selalu ingin berada di dekat anak itu, melindunginya agar tidak ada orang yang membuatnya menangis. Tapi apa itu cukup untuk disebut cinta?

Sementara saat tahu Heechul mencintainya, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Hankyung merasa sangat bersalah telah melukai hati namja cantik itu. Dan saat Heechul menghindarinya, Hankyung sadar kalau dia tak bisa lepas dari namja cantik itu. Sesuatu di hatinya terasa kosong saat Heechul tak lagi menganggapnya ada. Lalu bagaimana dia harus menyebut perasaan itu?

Hankyung menghentikan langkahnya, menghela napas panjang. Dan saat matanya melihat sekeliling, Hankyung tak habisa pikir bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai di depan sebuah restoran kecil yang pernah dia datangi bersama Heechul.

_"Ini...seperti bekal anak kecil." Itu komentar Hankyung saat pelayan mengantarkan menu yang dipesan Heechul untuk mereka berdua._

_"Begini cara makannya. Kau harus mengocoknya seperti ini dulu sebelum mulai memakannya."_

_"Eoh? Punyaku tidak tercampur dengan baik"_

_"Haa~ kau ini memang payah,"_

_###_

_Hankyung juga ingat kalau saat itu Heechul sempat menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas dan mengantungnya di atas kertas-kertas lain._

_"Kau boleh melihatnya, suatu saat nanti kau boleh melihatnya, tapi tidak sekarang," ujar Heechul saat Hankyung berusaha melihat apa yang dia tulis._

_"Untuk apa menaruhnya di tempat yang begitu tinggi?"_

_"Ck. Itu supaya kertasku tidak tertutup kertas lain."_

_###_

Tanpa sadar, Hankyung sudah berada di dalam restoran kecil itu, membiarkan kakinya bergerak membawanya ke tempat dimana dia dan Heechul duduk saat itu.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?"

"Err...lunchbox dan...green tea.." Menu yang saat itu Heechul pilih untuknya, Hankyung tanpa sadar menyebutkannya begitu pelayan menghampirinya. Pelayan wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Hankyung kemudian pergi setelah mengatakan pesanan Hankyung akan segera datang. Hankyung tidak terlalu peduli, matanya lebih fokus pada puluhan lembar kertas yang menggantung di atas meja-meja makan.

'Apa kertas milik Heechul masih ada di antara kertas-kertas ini?'

Hankyung memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, tak terlalu banyak orang. Dengan sedikit ragu Hankyung menarik bangkunya, mengingat-ingat dimana saat itu Heechul menggantung kertasnya dan akhirnya menarik salah satu kertas yang menggantung sedikit terpisah dari kertas-kertas lainnya. Kali ini Hankyung harus bersyukur Heechul memutuskan untuk menggantung kertasnya di tempat yang tinggi dan jauh dari kertas lain.

Annyeong~ Ini Kim Heechul :3

Hari ini datang bersama seseorang yang sangat ku cintai XD

Tapi dia sudah punya kekasih :(

Padahal aku sudah menunggunya bertahun-tahun T-T

Cina bodoh! Kenapa kau menyatakan cinta pada orang yang salah?!

-12/01/2013-

Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah memenuhi hatinya. "Heechul-ah...mianhae..."

**TBC**


End file.
